A 19th Century Portrait
by Arimav
Summary: UA. Ambientado en la Inglaterra de finales del XIX. Sirius es noble pero de ideología marxista Remus su mejor amigo James un boxeador proletario. 2ª parte: Once años después las cosas han cambiado.
1. Capítulo I

**Nota de la autora:** aquí traigo el primer capítulo de este universo alterno ambientado a finales del siglo XIX. Debéis perdonar cualquier inexactitud. No soy ninguna historiadora aunque sí me gusta mucho leer sobre ella. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling aunque pueden tener ciertas modificaciones en su forma de ser o actuar para adaptarse a esta historia. Otros, como os daréis cuenta, son inventados. Intentaré añadir más capítulos cuanto antes pero de momento estoy enfrascada en exámenes. La acción en este fic será muy rápida con saltos en el tiempo, en ocasiones bastante grandes. Espero que os guste, y por favor, mandar reviews para dar vuestra opinión. Eso podría ayudarme mucho a la hora de escribir.

_**PARTE I**_

_Capítulo I_

El tiempo parecía no pasar cuando se encontraba entre aquellas estanterías rebosantes de libros. Sus ojos grises devoraban ávidamente líneas y líneas de aquellos pensadores que le habían hecho ver de una manera diferente su sociedad: Marx, Engels, Bakunin...

Ataviado con una chaqueta remendada, unos pantalones viejos y una gorra de lana, el joven heredero de la adinerada familia Black se escabullía del número 12 de Grimmaud Place sin que nadie aparte de la cocinera lo supiera, para acercarse a la pequeña librería de Oxford Street donde en su trastienda se almacenaban esas obras no bien vistas por los iguales a su familia.

Se decidió a comprar el ejemplar que tenía entre sus manos. Sin dejar de marcar con un dedo la página donde estaba leyendo sacó con la mano libre el dinero de su bolsillo. El librero, muy satisfecho de tener un cliente tan asiduo y que además compartían pensamiento, le tendió la vuelta. Sirius Black regresó a la lectura mientras salía por la puerta.

Algo impactó repentinamente contra él y el libro escapó de sus manos cayendo en un charco de agua.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo acabo de comprar! ¡A ver si mira por dónde va!"

"¡Era usted el que iba distraído leyendo!" Una mujer joven le respondió al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba en el suelo. Sirius no se había dado cuenta de que varias hojas de papel se habían desparramado por el suelo junto a su libro. La mujer con la que había chocado ya se apresuraba a salvarlas del agua y polvo de la calle.

"Siento mucho mis palabras, señorita." Se arrodilló junto a ella y se quitó la gorra a modo de disculpa pero ella no le prestaba atención alguna. Estaba demasiado preocupada en recoger los papeles.

Sirius tomó la más cercana y descubrió que era una partitura de piano. Recogió todas las que pudo además de su libro e intentó secar contra sus ropas las que se habían malogrado con el húmedo pavimento.

"¡Deje eso! No haga más mal de lo que ya ha hecho. La tinta puede correrse." Exclamó la mujer todavía de mal humor arrebatándole los folios de su mano.

"Sólo trataba de ayudar." Respondió irritado. Se había disculpado y ayudado. ¿No podía ella corresponder con educación?

La mujer se giró para responder y por primera vez, Sirius contempló su rostro. Era una chica francamente bonita. Tez morena, ojos grandes y verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas, y unos labios gruesos y carnosos que se le hacían apetecibles. Tenía un pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro. Lo tenía recogido en un moño pero unos rizos rebeldes escapaban enmarcando el óvalo de su cara.

Pero Sirius Black no era hombre que se quedara sin palabras ante una mujer bella, y menos si ésta lo miraba iracunda y no había aceptado sus disculpas, siendo éstas últimas muy escasas en él.

"Pues deje de ayudar."

"Permítame que le diga que carece de educación. Nada me extrañaría que siga soltera por mucho tiempo. No habrá hombre que la aguante."

El rostro de la joven se acaloró y sus labios se pusieron blancos de lo apretados que los mantenía. Sin que Sirius pudiera reaccionar para evitarlo, la mano de la joven impactó contra su mejilla.

"Será..." Murmuró sobándose la mejilla. La joven lo había esquivado y proseguía su camino con paso alterado debido a la agitación.

Sirius se quedó allí parado en medio de la calle observando el caminar de la joven y sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla en la que ya se comenzaba a perfilar en un color rojizo los dedos de una mano.

"¡Vaya mujer!"

xxx

Vio caminar hacia él a su amigo con expresión aburrida.

"¿No disfrutas del baile, amigo Sirius?" Preguntó divertido.

"Vamos, Moony. Marchémonos a alguna parte. Aborrezco todo esto. Podríamos ir a un local del que me han hablado en el que tocan jazz..."

Su amigo se detuvo al verlo negar con la cabeza. "Me temo que esta noche no." Respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

Sirius lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué tramas?" Pero para lograr la respuesta sólo hubo de seguir su mirada ambarina. Los ojos de Remus Lupin, conde de Chalfont, seguían los gráciles movimientos de Amanda Langley, una muchacha recién entrada en sociedad, hija del Marqués de Hufflepuff. La muchacha no era del gusto de Sirius que desde hacía dos días parecía haberse inclinado por morenas irritables y maleducadas. Amanda era dulce, delicada y tímida. Cortada por el mismo patrón que todas las hijas de nobles ingleses. Destinada a casarse y criar hijos. Todo lo que buscaba Remus.

"¿Ya te voy a perder tan pronto? Si acabamos de salir del colegio."

"L'amour, mon ami." Remus Lupin posó su copa en la mesa y se dirigió hacia su objetivo.

xxx

En la hora que llevaba esperando junto a una farola, Sirius no dejó de preguntarse qué hacía allí. No quería reconocer que estaba haciendo caso a un presentimiento al más puro estilo del instinto femenino, y para justificar su actitud se decía que no tenía nada más que hacer. La ociosidad de la clase acomodada.

Apareció. Traía el aire decidido de alguien que tiene perfectamente planeado lo que va a hacer. Se detuvo frente a la librería y entró. Sirius no esperó.

Ella paseaba frente a una de las estanterías rozando con un dedo los lomos de los libros. Por fin encontró el que buscaba y lo sacó. Todavía no había descubierto la presencia de Sirius a poca distancia.

"¿Qué lectura puede interesarle a una mujer como tú?" Y le quitó el libro.

"¡Usted! ¿Por qué tengo yo tan mala suerte? Haga el favor de devolvérmelo."

Sirius hizo como que no la escuchaba y alzó la mano sujetando el libro para que la joven no pudiera alcanzarlo.

"Mmmm, Jane Austen. ¡Basura sentimental! ¿Qué puede aportar a una persona una lectura como esta?"

"Me alegra saber que no compartimos el mismo gusto en lo que a lectura se refiere." Respondió con tono de indiferencia y, aprovechando el despiste de Sirius, de un salto recuperó el libro.

Sirius la siguió por toda la librería esperando que ella le volviese a dirigir la palabra. Le gustaba hacerla enfadar. Sentía cierto placer en ello aunque tenía cierto temor de que ella llegara a odiarlo.

"¿Por qué me sigue? ¿Acaso fue un buitre en otra vida? Váyase a hacer algo producente, como trabajar, y lea menos literatura política que no logrará cambiar las cosas."

"¿Por qué piensa eso? Llegará un día en que las clases oprimidas harán su revolución."

"¿Y a costa de qué medios?"

"Estás muy equivocada, aunque no me extraña. No creo que esté muy instruida en esta materia."

"Y si lo estuviera, no perdería el tiempo en discutir con usted."

La joven abandonó el local. Cuando Sirius se decidió a seguirla ella ya había desaparecido sin dar pista alguna de qué camino había tomado.

No sabía quién era ni tampoco dónde vivía. ¿Volvería ella a la librería?

xxx

"Querido primo. ¡Qué placer verte de nuevo!" Andrómeda lo abrazó con verdadero afecto y lo invitó a ponerse cómodo.

"Hola, Sirius." Saludó el marido de su prima y le dio la mano.

Andrómeda era la prima favorita de Sirius. Ella había sido lo bastante valiente como para afrontar las críticas de toda la alta sociedad inglesa y casarse con un hombre de rango inferior y además, miembro del partido liberal. Ahora su prima se mantenía bastante alejada de toda esa vida de vestidos ostentosos, reuniones y bailes, dedicada a su hogar y cuidar a su familia.

"¿Cuántos días te quedarás con nosotros, Sirius?"

"Depende de cuanto tiempo querráis aguantarme – y también de cuánto tarde el viejo en olvidar lo sucedido."

"Miedo me da pensar en qué hiciste esta vez para enfadar a tu padre." Su prima rió.

"Nada que merezca contar. Y cambiando de tema. ¿Dónde está mi pequeña primita?"

"La verás aparecer en cualquier momento. Estaba dando un paseo con la institutriz. Una chica adorable, Miss Dawson, ¿verdad, querido?"

Sirius dejó un pequeño atisbo de duda. Aunque su prima había hecho un cambio considerable en su vida no podía dejar atrás toda una vida de educación aristocrática, y esta tenía la imagen de una institutriz vieja, fea y estricta en la mente de Sirius.

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

"He de decir que usted me ha sorprendido extraordinariamente." Comenzó Miss Dawson al encontrarlo en el pasillo tras cerrar la puerta del cuarto de niños.

"¿Ha cambiado su opinión sobre mí? ¿Puede ser mejor ahora?" Sirius Black estaba todavía maravillado por la suerte que había tenido al encontrar a la bella joven de la librería de institutriz de su pequeña prima Nymphadora.

"No. Ahora es peor si cabe."

"Pero ahora estás tratando con un pariente de tu señora."

"Confío en que usted no protestará. Me atrevería a decir que incluso disfruta."

"Está usted en lo cierto. Me proporciona un entretenimiento que no encuentro en las insustanciales reuniones con los de mi grupo social." Se apresuró a alcanzarla cuando ella comenzó a caminar. "Además, no se encuentran jóvenes tan hermosas y con semejante carácter." Se aventuró a decir.

Miss Dawson lo miró primero ligeramente turbada, quizá alagada, pero pronto tomó una postura seria y desconfiada. Que un hombre de alta posición social intentara conquistarla no era lo que más deseaba. Podía significar problemas.

"Puede que usted olvide con demasiada frecuencia su lugar, pero yo no. Así que haga el favor de no entorpecer en mi vida."

Le dirigió una última mirada glacial y cerró la puerta de su alcoba frente al rostro de Sirius.

xxx

"¿Desde hace cuanto que está Miss Dawson bajo vuestros servicios?" Preguntó fingiendo desinterés mientras movía la copa de coñac entre sus manos.

"Tres meses si no me falla la memoria. Somos muy afortunados de haberla encontrado. Tiene una educación exquisita, sabe mostrarse prudente y toca el piano deliciosamente. Quizá le podamos pedir que nos toque algo antes de retirarnos."

Andrómeda contaba con unos cinco años más que Sirius. Se había casado con Ted Tonks hacía siete años y a los nueve meses del enlace había nacido la, por el momento, única hija, Nymphadora.

Sirius disfrutaba aquellas cortas temporadas que pasaba junto a sus parientes. En su confortable casa en el barrio de Kensington, frente a Hide Park, el joven Black podía respirar el ambiente familiar y apacible que nunca había encontrado en Grimmaud Place. Los envidiaba pero no podía tampoco dejar de desearles todo lo mejor.

Ahora también tenía más motivos para visitarlos con frecuencia.

"Me he enterado que Mr. Lupin se casa."

"Así es. ¡Pobre Remus!"

"¿Por qué? Deberías estar feliz de que tu amigo ha encontrado a una jovencita adorable que lo hará sin duda feliz."

"Pero es muy joven. ¿Por qué no disfrutar más de la vida?"

"Pero ¿Para qué esperar si has encontrado a la persona con quien quieres compartir tu vida?" Objetó la mujer sabiamente.

"No creo que la ame de verdad. Son las circunstancias, la presión, la educación... ¡Todo! Estamos privados de libertad en esta sociedad."

"¡Tranquilízate muchacho!" Mr Tonks apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su primo para sosegarlo.

"Pareces hablar con mucho conocimiento de causa, primo. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que Mr. Lupin no ama a Miss Langley? ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Sirius?" Preguntó Andrómeda con una sonrisa confiada.

"Todavía no me he enamorado. Sólo ha habido alguna mujer que otra pero yo nunca dejo que llegue muy lejos. Me prohibo a mí mismo enamorarme. Resultaría muy fastidioso."

"¡Ay, querido Sirius! Cuando el amor te golpea es imposible cerrarle las puertas del corazón."

"Dejemos este tema, por favor." Concluyó a la vez que apuraba su coñac. "No me gusta cuando hablas tan poéticamente de los sentimientos."

"Me sorprendes, primo. Pensé que dirías cursi." Sonrió con complicidad y volvió su atención a algo o alguien que se encontraba a espaldas de Sirius. "¿Sí, Miss Dawson?"

"Señora, me preguntaba si deseaban algo más o por el contrario podría retirarme a mi habitación."

"A decir verdad, mi primo, Mr. Black, está ansioso por escucharla al piano. Si no es mucha molestia..."

Sirius se giró mirando a la muchacha por encima del respaldo del sillón. Notó como ella se resistía a mirarlo y parecía intranquila, como si su presencia la pusiera nerviosa para tocar el piano. Un ligero rubor se había posado en sus mejillas, un detalle que Sirius pensó que le quedaba francamente bien, aunque no podía desmentir que enfadada le parecía arrebatadora.

Miss Dawson se sentó frente al piano y tras tomar aire generosamente comenzó a tocar. La mano izquierda se ceñía a simples acordes mientras la derecha llevaba la melodía y el segundo acompañamiento. Siii, si, si, siii, sol, la... Impromptus no. 3 de Shubert. Delicada, dulce y a la vez apasionada. Puro romanticismo.

Sirius alababa su decisión y escuchó con verdadero placer. Las manos de Miss Dawson se movían ligeras por el teclado. Tenía una buena técnica pero el joven Black sabía que eso no era lo único que contaba en la música. La interpretación era lo que distinguía entre los buenos y los mediocres, y aquella muchacha de mal genio, de lengua presta a responder y belleza salvaje sabía comunicar todos los sentimientos que podían evocar esas notas.

Ojalá esos instantes no terminaran nunca.

xxx

"Brindemos todos por el feliz enlace que tendrá lugar entre mi hija Bellatrix y Rodolphus."

Los presentes alzaron sus copas y bebieron. Sirius imitó el gesto con una sonrisa burlona. Así que su primita se casaba...

Bellatrix Black. Hermosa, arrogante, fría, malvada.

Era la hermana menor de Andrómeda. Tenía la misma edad que Sirius y era quizá con la que mayor relación había tenido. No se podía decir que su relación fuera buena. Nunca tendría el afecto y la estima de los que gozaba su hermana. Sin embargo, tampoco se podía decir que fuera mala.

Sirius no tenía el mayor interés en seguir confraternizando con sus parientes, de los cuales no conocía a la mayoría. Con disimulo tomó una botella de champán y la escondió bajo la chaqueta del frac. Después se guareció en un pasillo vacío repleto de retratos familiares y viejas reliquias.

"¿Sabes, Phineas Nigellus? Esta te la dedico. Va por ti." Y alzó la copa de champagne frente al retrato de su antepasado.

"¿No deberías brindar por mí?" Exclamó una voz femenina detrás de él.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue arrastrado a una habitación cercana. Sus labios fueron cubiertos por besos de unos labios hambrientos.

"Bellatrix" Pronunció en un suspiro.

Una mano enguantada se introdujo bajo su camisa y acarició su pecho para después bajar hasta sus pantalones e intentar desabrocharlos.

"¡Alto! ¡Para!" Y se separó del posesivo abrazo de su prima. "Estás prometida."

"Y tú borracho. ¿Desde cuando te ha importado eso?" La morena intentó besarlo de nuevo.

"Me importa. No quiero meterme en problemas con mi nuevo primo." Dejando de lado la copa pasó a beber de la botella.

"¿Eso quiere decir que lo nuestro ha terminado?" Bellatrix le retiró la botella con indignación.

"Ajá." Se colocó la camisa dentro de los pantalones.

"¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto? ¿Me rechazas? ¿Ya no me deseas?"

"No sé por qué te pones así. Al fin y al cabo eres tú quien se casa y ha hecho que lo nuestro termine. Fue muy bonito mientras duró."

"¿Esto no ha sido más que un juego para ti?"

"¿No lo fue para ti? Primita, no te engañes."

"Hay otra mujer, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué habría que haber otra mujer? Simplemete no deseo que le seas infiel a tu futuro marido conmigo. No me van las casadas." Tomó la botella de manos de su prima y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Felicidades."

Bellatrix Black se quedó sola en la habitación, herida en el orgullo y llena de indignación. Cualquier otro sentimiento gentil que podría haber albergado su corazón por su primo quedó sepultado bajo el odio y el rencor.

xxx

"¡Tú también! ¡No, por favor!" Sirius se dejó caer en una butaca. Todavía le dolía la cabeza de la resaca.

"¿No te alegras de que tu mejor amigo se case?"

"Remus, ¿para qué casarse? Estamos bien como estamos. Solteros."

"Tú estarás bien así, Sirius." Remus mantenía un tono paternal en estas ocasiones en que Sirius se comportaba como un niño tozudo. "Pero yo no lo estaría si no tuviese a la mujer que amo a mi lado, y esa es Amanda."

"Me siento traicionado." Sirius ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos y fingió un lloriqueo. Remus puso los ojos en blanco y rió.

"Bueno. Ya que no vas a cambiar de opinión... ¿o me equivoco?" Remus negó con la cabeza. Sirius identificaba un brillo especial en los ojos miel de su amigo. "Pues sólo me queda desearte que seas un hombre muy feliz."

"Gracias Sirius." Remus abrió sus brazos para acoger a Sirius en un abrazo pero éste lo detuvo. "Pero si luego te arrepientes, no me vengas con el cuento." Riendo se fundieron en un abrazo y después brindaron... con té.

xxx

"¡Primo Sirius!" La pequeña Nymphadora corrió por el parque a lanzarse a los brazos de Sirius.

"¿Cómo está mi niña? ¡Cómo has crecido! ¡Mira que pesas!" La aupó y dio vueltas en el aire con ella provocando melodiosas carcajadas de la niña.

"Señor Black, tenga cuidado."

Sirius se detuvo, sosteniendo todavía a Nymphadora en brazos, y se volvió a la institutriz. Miss Dawson estaba frente a él, igual de bella pero también igual de inalcanzable. ¿Por qué ella se resistía a sus encantos?

"Me alegro de verla, señorita Dawson."

"Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos."

"Jo." Protestó la niña pero se dejó llevar cuando Miss Dawson la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella.

"Espera." Sirius la tomó por el codo. Ella se resistió a encararle. Él le susurró. "Podrías ser cortés y haberme dicho que también te alegras de verme. Tu silencio me duele más que me mientas."

"Adiós... señor Black."

xxx

"¡Apuestas! ¡Hagan sus apuestas ahora o luego se arrepentirán! ¡Gran combate esta noche!"

"¿Quiénes combaten?" Preguntó Sirius haciéndose un hueco entre el grupo de apostantes.

"Peso pluma. Fletcher contra un debutante: James _Prongs_ Potter."

"Démosle un voto de confianza al novato. 20 libras por ese tal _Prongs_."

xxx

Un hombre intentaba reanimar a un joven larguirucho y lleno de moratones. Sangraba profusamente por la nariz y el labio roto. Apenas podía abrir el ojo derecho de lo hinchado que lo tenía.

"Jamás había visto tamaña sangría en un combate."

"Déjeme en paz." Gruñó el joven.

"Vamos. No te amargues por la derrota. Siempre se aprende de algo."

El dueño de la voz se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué quiere? No soy una atracción de circo para reírse."

"Ni yo alguien al que le guste el circo." Una mano apareció frente a los ojos – o mejor dicho, el ojo. "Mi nombre es Sirius Black y me ofrezco como tu manager."

"¿Está loco? ¿No ve que se me da esto fatal?"

Por primera vez lo miró a la cara. Se veía claro que pertenecía a una clase privilegiada. Buena ropa, elegancia en los movimientos, buen acento y pronunciación.

"No me interesa. No pierda su tiempo."

"Yo puedo convertirlo en un buen boxeador."

"¿Dónde aprendió a boxear? ¿En los bailes de debutantes?"

"No, en el colegio. Tenía que defenderme de alguna manera de los matones que se querían cebar conmigo o con mis amigos." El hombre sonrió. Parecía de verdad amistoso, y de fiar.

"Yo no pierdo nada, en todo caso es usted el que pierde."

"Ni tú ni yo perderemos. Te lo aseguro."

Y estrecharon sus manos.

xxx

"¡Vivan los novios!"

"¡Viva!"

"¡Que hable el padrino!"

"¡Sí!"

Todos los invitados se volvieron hacia Sirius. Se puso en pie sosteniendo su copa de champagne y empezó a hablar.

"No es un día feliz para mí. Siento decirte esto, Amanda, pero no te soporto." La recién esposa de Remus Lupin torció el rostro. "Sí, porque te has llevado a mi mejor amigo. Todo el mundo sabe que soy muy posesivo con mis cosas y Remus, mi Moony, era mío. Pero dicen que si encierras a tu perro, se marchará con el primero que le abra la jaula, y tu Amanda la has abierto y cautivado el corazón de mi amigo. Todo el mundo sabe también que quiero mucho a Remus, y su infelicidad es la mía también, y si no está a tu lado él no es feliz, y por tanto yo tampoco. Creo que me estoy extendiendo demasiado. En definitiva, os auguro la mayor felicidad del mundo. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones."

Los invitados empezaron a aplaudir pero Sirius los interrumpió con un gesto de mano. "¡Se me olvidaba! No creas Amanda que te vas a quedar a Moony gratis. Quiero que le pongáis mi nombre a vuestro hijo. ¿Os imagináis un pequeño Sirusín?"

Una sonora carcajada se extendió por todo el salón. Sirius dio un beso en la mejilla a Amanda y abrazó a Remus.

xxx

Dos hombres caminaban haciendo eses y cantando a viva voz por las calles de Londres. Uno llevaba una botella de whisky y el otro sacudía un fajo de billetes.

"¡He ganado!"

"Ya te lo dije."

"¡Mira cuánto hemos ganado!" James Potter no podía dejar de contar las 150 libras esterlinas que habían ganado de apuestas.

"Y son para ti. Te las mereces, James."

"Pero tú eres mi manager. Algo tienes que cobrar ¿no?"

"No es dinero lo que quiero."

"¿Entonces por qué me ayudas?"

"Eres mi obra buena del año." Sirius sonrió de lado.

Llegaron al Convent Garden. Varias floristas paseaban por allí esperando que alguien comprasen sus flores.

"Hola, guapa." Sirius se había soltado de James y acercado a una florista de anchas caderas y rostro sonrosado.

"¿Quiere el caballero un ramillete?"

"¿Qué tal a ti?"

"¿Qué tal si te tragas la cesta?" Y le golpeó en la cabeza. James empezó a reír a carcajadas.

"No tienes suerte ni con las feas."

"¿A quién llamas tú fea?" La mujer estaba dispuesta a arremeter contra James, pero otra florista, una chica joven de pelo rojo y ojos de un verde esmeralda apareció.

"No gastes esfuerzos con borrachos como ellos."

"Hey. ¿De dónde has salido tú?" La pelirroja ignoró a Sirius.

James se había quedado sin palabras. Jamás había visto animal más bello. Pero ya estaba Sirius para hablar por él.

"¿Cómo te llamas, guapa?"

"A ti no te importa."

"Y si te compramos mi amigo James y yo un ramillete, ¿nos lo dirías?"

"¿Por uno sólo? Por eso no os doy ni una mirada."

"Es una chica dura. ¿Oyes James?"

"¿Y si te compro toda la cesta?" Tanto la joven florista como Sirius miraron sorprendidos a James. El joven miraba con un brillo febril en sus ojos a la pelirroja y un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

"¿Para qué quieres veinte ramilletes?"

"No sé. Pero si así me dices tu nombre."

La florista lo miró largo rato. Al final acertó a decir. "Estás loco. Guárdate tu dinero para algo mejor.

"Pobre James. Has topado con un hueso duro de roer."

"Presentándoos borrachos ante una mujer no vais a conseguir conquistarla. A otra puede que la llevéis a la cama, pero yo ya estoy muy acostumbrada a hombres como vosotros."

"Estoy harto de que las mujeres piensen que las quiero para acostarme con ellas. Mira a Miss Dawson. Jamás había insistido tanto con una mujer. Le hago regalos, le digo cosas bonitas..."

"Como hacen todos los hombres."

"¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga?"

"Hechos. Algo que demuestre más sinceridad. Tienes que convencerla de que no es una cualquiera para ti."

"Sois muy complicadas." Sirius comenzaba a quedarse dormido sentado en un portal.

"Será mejor que te lo lleves o se va a enfriar."

"Sí." James no la miró a la cara, dolido todavía por el rechazo. Agarró a Sirius por los sobacos y le hizo andar.

"Por cierto." James se volvió a medias. "Lily. Me llamo Lily Evans."

James sonrió. "James Potter."


	2. Capítulo II

**Nota de la autora**: aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Ya he terminado los exámenes cuatrimestrales (tengo un 8 en geometría descriptiva y un 7.6 en fundamentos matemáticos aunque me temo que fundamentos físicos la voy a cargar. uu). Todavía me quedan dos parciales pero no me parecía justo dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin poner un capítulo, así que me he puesto a escribir y ha salido esto. Me temo que hay bastante tragedia en este capítulo pero así tienen que ser las cosas. Me temo que lo peor está por venir. Me debéis perdonar cualquier error ya que lo he revisado muy por encima.

Y por último voy a contestar a los reviews:

**Hika-chan**: el fic está clasificado como general pero no pasa nada. Espero que te guste de igual modo. Lo siento, pero no me gustan los slash a no ser que los personajes sean homosexuales en el universo del autor original. Lo del jazz... te voy a explicar. Todavía no sé muy bien cómo situar el fic cronológicamente. La idea se me ocurrió cuando leí _El hombre de San Petersburgo_ de Ken Follet (el de _Los Pilares de la Tierra_). Está ambientada justo antes de la 1ª Guerra Mundial y ya menciona los conciertos de jazz aunque no es muy popular todavía. Por eso pensé que si situaba el fic muy a finales del siglo XIX podía ser perfectamente posible. Se dice que el jazz tuvo una gran difusión a principios del XX pero bien pudo llegar antes aunque sin éxito.

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter**: siento decirte que las luchas de las clases oprimidas fueron en el siglo XIX, con la 2ª Revolución Industrial. Pero de todas formas muchas gracias. Me gusta que a ti te guste mi fic

**E. Naomi Yano**: estoy contigo en los gustos. Adoro a Chopin quien es uno de mis compositores favoritos y Bécquer... ¿qué te puedo decir de él? Llevo enamorada de él desde los 13 años aproximadamente. Lástima que muriera hace más de un siglo. Me sorprende que te gustase el discurso de Sirius. Me costó escribirlo y al final no quedé muy convencida.

También agradezco los reviews de **parixs** y **Sara fénix Black**. Saludos a todos, tanto los que dejáis reviews como a los que no. Disfrutad con el nuevo capítulo.

_Capítulo II_

_Diez meses después..._

Se despertó sobresaltado. Algo le había despertado en la noche.

Un olor especial.

Un grito en el silencio de la oscuridad.

¡Amanda!

Remus Lupin salió apresurado de su alcoba en dirección a la de su esposa. Antes de alcanzarla supo que no estaba allí.

De la habitación del pequeño Sirius salía humo. Cuando Remus llegó vio a su esposa rodeada de un círculo de fuego, protegiendo a su hijo de apenas un mes de vida con una manta.

"¡Ya estoy aquí¡No te preocupes!"

"¡Remus!" Gimió la asustada mujer. Comenzó a toser, asfixiándose con el humo.

Remus comenzó a llamar a los criados a gritos a la vez que arrancaba las cortinas del pasillo. Amanda había perdido el equilibrio y yacía en el suelo, apenas respirando. Remus atravesó las llamas cubierto por las cortinas hasta llegar hasta su mujer. Las llamas lamían su piel y prendieron su ropa de dormir, pero no le importó. Cogió en brazos a Amanda y al niño para salir de allí.

Pero nunca salieron.

xxx

Sirius abordó al primer médico que encontró en la sala pero ninguno le quería decir nada.

¡Diablos¿Qué había pasado con Remus, Amanda y el niño?

"¿Señor Black?" Era Lord Langley, el padre de Amanda. Tenía los ojos rojos y le costaba mantener la compostura.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido¡Aquí nadie me dice nada!"

"Fue un incendio. Comenzó en la habitación del niño. Una chispa de la chimenea prendió la alfombra."

"¿Pero están bien?" El marqués negó con la cabeza. Sirius vio a lo lejos a Lady Langley sostenida por dos enfermeras. Su rostro estaba descompuesto.

"El suelo se derrumbó cuando Remus estaba sacando a Amanda y al niño. Remus se salvó milagrosamente, pero mi hija..." El hombre no pudo contener por más tiempo los sollozos. Sirius lo hubiera abrazado para consolarlo, pero no era correcto.

"Lo siento mucho. La quería tanto como a Remus."

"Gracias, muchacho." El hombre le tendió una mano temblorosa que Sirius estrechó y regresó con su mujer.

xxx

El servicio de la casa le había alertado, pero Remus era su amigo y no podía dejarlo sólo cuando lo estaba pasando tan mal. Desde que había salido del hospital, se encerrara en su habitación. Apenas comía y su habitual carácter amable y dulce se había vuelto agrio.

Sirius llamó a la puerta pero no se molestó en esperar una invitación a entrar.

"¿Qué haces ahí a oscuras? Ahora vas a asearte y vamos a dar un paseo."

"Déjame, Sirius." Le contestó la voz ronca de Remus desde la oscuridad de la habitación.

"Nadie se libra de Sirius Black. Deberías saberlo, Moony." Con brío corrió las cortinas, levantando el polvo que no había sido recogido en todo aquel tiempo.

"¡Lárgate¿No entiendes que no quiero salir¡No quiero ver a nadie¡Quiero morir!" Remus escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

Sirius se paró frente a él, sus ojos grises reflejando la aflicción por su amigo.

"Mírame, Remus." El hombre no le hizo caso. "¡Mírame te digo!" Se puso de rodillas frente al sillón y le obligó a enfrentarlo. La visión de su rostro quemado en el lado izquierdo todavía impactaba a Sirius. ¿Dónde estaba aquel rostro infantil? _Pobre Remus_. "Escúchame." Intentó suavizar su voz. "Ellos ya no están..."

"No hace falta que me lo recuerdes."

"¡Pero tú sí estás, Remus¡Estás vivo¿Es que no cuenta?"

"Yo debería estar muerto, no ellos."

"Pero ya no se puede cambiar. Tú estás aquí, y nosotros te necesitamos." Tomó la mano de su amigo entre las suyas, apretándosela y sin dejar de mirarlo añadió. "Remus, hazlo por mí. Te necesito. Ya sabes que no sé cuidar de mí mismo. Necesito tus consejos, tu conciencia."

"No sé si podré, Sirius..." Un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta.

"Juntos podremos. Te lo prometo."

xxx

En el pub irlandés servían buena cerveza y los hombres se reunían después de una larga jornada de trabajo para refrescar sus secas gargantas. James Potter había quedado allí con Sirius. Pero aquella noche Sirius no se presentaría solo.

James había oído hablar a menudo de Remus Lupin y conocía la tragedia que le había golpeado tres meses atrás. A James no le pareció buena idea verse allí. Lupin era un hombre de clase alta, todo un caballero según las descripciones de Sirius, y no creía que encajase en aquel ambiente de clase media. Claro est�, Sirius había estado más veces y también pertenecía a la aristocracia, pero Sirius era un caso especial. Muy especial.

Aparecieron al cabo de pocos minutos. Sirius se movía con seguridad, como de costumbre. Le seguía sus pasos un hombre delgado y de estatura media tirando a bajo. Por su forma de andar James pudo adivinar que estaba nervioso, pero a pesar de ello, seguía habiendo elegancia en sus movimientos. Lástima que su rostro estuviera marcado de por vida con aquella fea cicatriz.

"¡Hey, _Prongs_! Te presento a Remus Lupin." Sirius puso una mano en su hombro y la otra en el de Lupin. "Remus, este es la joven promesa del boxeo, James Potter."

"Encantado, señor Potter." Le sonrió con afabilidad pero forzando el gesto, como si hiciese mucho tiempo que no sonreía.

"Hechas ya las presentaciones, voy a buscar tres jarras de cerveza."

Sirius los dejó solos en la mesa. James se sentía cohibido por el hombre. Con Sirius siempre había sido muy fácil tratar pero con Lupin no encontraba nada de lo que hablar.

"¿Le asusta mi aspecto?" Preguntó el hombre en un susurro. James alzó la mirada y lo enfrentó sin ninguna repugnancia.

"No, por supuesto que no."

"Miente. Desde que ocurrió nadie se atreve a mirarme a la cara, salvo Sirius."

James sabía que dijese lo que dijese Lupin no le creería. Para las personas como él, las apariencias siempre contaban mucho.

"Mire." James señaló a un hombrecillo enjuto y delgado con el pelo surcado de mechones blancos. "Aquel es Alastor Moody, pero aquí todos le llamamos _Ojoloco_."

"¿_Ojoloco_?"

"Fíjese bien." Lupin observó mejor al hombre, pero solo conseguía ver su perfil ganchudo hasta que se giró y pudo ver que su cara estaba surcada por una inmensa cicatriz sobre su ojo derecho que no era más que una esfera de cristal de un tamaño superior que la cuenca. Además le faltaba un trozo de nariz. "Trabaja en el puerto descargando. Un garfio le atravesó el ojo. La nariz la perdió en una reyerta. Y no acaba ahí. Tiene todo el cuerpo sembrado de cicatrices." James suspiró. "Aquí nadie se fija en esas cosas. Todos tenemos alguna marca. Aquí nadie juzga por una cara bonita."

"Veo que os estáis conociendo." Sirius posó las prometidas jarras de cerveza sobre la mesa.

"Tenías razón, Sirius. Es un buen muchacho." Lupin miró a James con verdadero aprecio.

"Vais a ser grandes amigos. Ahora somos tres para montarlas." Sirius sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura y alzó la jarra para brindar.

"¡Por nosotros!"

"¡Por nosotros!"

xxx

Estaba sentado al piano tocando un _gnossienne_ de un tal Erik Satie. Había encontrado la partitura en el piano, y aunque no conocía la obra ni el compositor, se había puesto a leerla, dada la facilidad y sencillez. Sin embargo la melodía estaba llena de sentimiento y rebeldía con la que él se identificaba.

Oyó pasos a su espalda y dejó de tocar. Sabía quién era antes de volverse.

"¿Desde hace cuánto está así?"

Miss Dawson suspiró. Se la veía agotada, más por dentro que por fuera.

"Un par de meses."

"¿Ha visto ya a un médico?"

"A más de uno. Todos le recetan medicinas o le recomiendan que pase un tiempo en un balneario. Pero ella se niega. No quiere separarse del señor y la niña." Meneó la cabeza y varios rizos rebeldes se desprendieron del moño.

"Tozuda Andrómeda. ¿Es que no se da cuenta que si no hace algo por curarse la muerte la separará de ellos para siempre?" Apoyó una mano en el atril del piano y se inclinó sobre el teclado. Su lacio cabello negro se deslizó por su frente y cubrió sus ojos. Otra vez escuchaba como aquellos a quién quería tenían que luchar contra fuerzas superiores a sus posibilidades.

"Por favor, señor Black, no diga esas cosas."

"Pero tú sabes que es verdad."

"El señor hace lo que puede por convencerla."

"Quizá yo podría..."

"Ahora no, por favor. Está muy agotada y estoy segura que se enfadaría. Nos hizo prometer que no le contaríamos nada."

"Necia. ¿Creía que no me daría cuenta con los accesos de tos que le dio durante toda la cena¡Si se estaba ahogando!"

Cerró con furia el teclado del piano. Esperó la reprimenda de la joven por tratar así el instrumento, pero nunca llegó.

"¿Por qué no sigue tocando?"

"¿Qué?"

"Por favor. Jamás había oído a nadie interpretar así a Satie. Consigue expresar todo lo que él quiere comunicar."

Iba a replicar que no le apetecía en aquellos momentos pero cambió de opinión. Volvió a abrir el piano y comenzó de nuevo la pieza, ahora con mayor destreza después de haberla mirado con anterioridad.

Miss Dawson se sentó en una butaca a su derecha. Sirius podía sentir su mirada sobre él. Escuchaba su respiración pausada. Un suspiro. Ojalá pudieran estar así toda la eternidad, sin discutir. Compartiendo aquella intimidad que hasta hacía unos momentos le había parecido inalcanzable.

Terminó con la última nota.

"No sabía que fueras tan gran pianista."

"Lo guardo para la intimidad. Mis padres piensan que perdieron su dinero en las clases de piano. Posiblemente sea lo mejor que me han dado en toda la vida, además de enviarme a Hogwarts."

"Deberías dar gracias por todo lo que tienes. Hay muchos que no tienen ni la décima parte."

"¿Acaso no recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?"

"No me lo recuerdes." Miss Dawson se enderezó alisándose la falda sobre el regazo. "Pero sé a que te refieres. Tú y tus pensadores socialistas."

"Lo dices como si fueran un cuento chino."

"Las cosas sobre papel parecen siempre muy bonitas pero la realidad es siempre muy diferente."

"¿Y qué debemos hacer¿Conformarnos? Si esos hombres no hubieran difundido sus ideas..."

"Yo no menosprecio sus ideas." Le interrumpió con tono conciliador. Jamás habían mantenido una conversación en la que ella adoptase una actitud tan serena. "A lo que me refiero es que habría que ver sus ideas en la práctica."

"Eso es por lo que luchan muchos hombres, yo entre ellos."

"¿Cómo que tú entre ellos?" Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

"Me reúno con ciertas personas, gente del mundo de las fábricas que quieren luchar por sus derechos, y yo los estoy apoyando en todo lo que puedo." Ejecutó un arpegio a lo largo de todo el teclado, evitando la mirada de la joven.

"Debes tener mucho cuidado con dónde te metes."

"¿Es que no me crees capaz de cuidarme sólo? No me va a pasar nada." A continuación tocó acordes en sol mayor.

"Perteneces a una clase social muy por encima de ellos. ¿De verdad crees que te aceptarán en sus filas?"

"De momento ya lo han hecho. ¡Necesitan apoyo de alguien con cierto poder!" Acorde de séptima dominante.

"¡Oh, Sirius¿Dónde te estás metiendo?"

Él levantó la mirada del teclado y la miró con una leve sonrisa colgando de la comisura de los labios.

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre?"

"Y que no discutimos a gritos."

"Y que nos tuteamos. ¿Puedo llamarte Elisabeth?" Sirius se inclinó hacia ella.

"No deberías." Se miró las manos y sus uñas bien cuidadas como si fueran lo más importante en ese momento.

"Por favor. Sólo cuando estemos a solas."

"Temo cuando nos vemos a solas."

"Ahora estamos a solas. ¿Tienes miedo?"

"Más que nunca."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó alzando una ceja.

"Porque hoy pareces un hombre totalmente distinto."

"No soy un hombre distinto. Soy yo mismo, solo que nunca me dejas mostrarte todas mis caras."

"No quiero conocerlas." Ella giró el rostro e hizo además de levantarse.

Sirius se adelantó a cogerla por la muñeca.

"Repito la misma pregunta¿por qué?"

"Por que si conozco todas tus caras puede que acabe enamorándome de ti. Y no quiero."

"Mentirosa." No había reproche o intención de herirla en su voz. Estaba sonriendo ante lo que evidenciaban las palabras de la joven. "Sé que quieres."

"No puedo."

Se soltó de su presa y salió del salón. Él no la siguió. Se volvió al piano y siguió tocando otra obra de Satie.


	3. Capítulo III

**Nota de la autora**: Lo siento mucho. Ya sé que debía haber actualizado antes pero tuve dos parciales y luego decidí tomarme un descanso. Pero ya está. Aquí llega un nuevo capítulo, el penúltimo de la primera parte. Este capítulo tiene mucho romanticismo por parte de Sirius y James. Os tengo que confesar que el James-Lily no se me da muy bien y no estoy muy satisfecha con lo que he escrito pero vosotrs sois los que tenéis que opinar. Por el contrario, me gusta mucho como me quedó la parte de Sirius y Elisabeth. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo escribiendo. Y no os preocupéis por Remus. Ahora lo está superando con la ayuda de sus amigos, aunque aún le queda algo más por sufrir. Pero en la segunda parte le aguardará algo bueno. Lo prometo.

Saludos y muchas gracias a las reviewers (¿existe este término?): Riku Lupin, Anya, Revitaa, Sara Fénix Black, y E. Naomi Yano. Y también a aquellos que leen mi fic pero no dejan review. Besos.

Capítulo III 

"Joven amo. Qué gusto verle por casa." Kreatcher apareció tras la puerta con su rostro arrugado, sus inmensas orejas peludas y su sarcástico tono. "Es una fortuna que un carruaje no lo haya arrollado en el camino."

"Yo también me alegro de verle, Kreatcher. Qué bien que no te hayas caído por las escaleras." Respondió Sirius al mayordomo en igual tono sarcástico. Era mutuo el aprecio que se profesaban. Sirius le lanzó su sombrero y abrigo y lo dejó atrás.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando su padre, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y agitando violentamente la última edición de El Profeta, apareció en la escalera.

"¡Sirius Orion Black! Te exijo que me expliques de qué va todo esto."

Por la puerta del salón apareció su madre con su pelo negro recogido en un rígido moño y expresión severa. No estaba sola. Varias de sus amigas de la aristocracia aguardaban degustando una taza de té, todas mal disimulando su interés por la disputa familiar que se avecinaba y de la que sacarían jugosos chismes en los siguientes días.

"No pensaba que se darían tanta prisa en publicar la noticia." Murmuró Sirius sin darle importancia.

"¡Qué he hecho para traer la desgracia a esta familia! ¡Mi hijo es instigador de huelgas proletarias!"

"Tú hijo lucha por los derechos de millones de trabajadores."

"¿Qué será lo próximo que hagas? ¿Poner una bomba como esos anarquistas?" Las fosas nasales del hombre se dilataban con cada inspiración de aire. Rara era la vez que Sirius había visto tan furioso a su padre, que por lo normal, era frío a la hora de enfrentar a su hijo y no solía perder los nervios. Pero Sirius sentía que había traspasado un límite. "¡Fuera de mi casa! Tú ya no perteneces a esta familia."

"¿Desde cuando he pertenecido a ella? Con mucho gusto romperé lazos con vosotros. ¿Decís que os avergüenzo? Soy yo quien se avergüenza de personas hipócritas, crueles y perversas como vosotros, que utilizáis a las personas para vuestro propio beneficio." Tomó de manos del mayordomo su abrigo y sombrero que este, presto como un rayo, había cogido para devolvérselo, no sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente. "¡Qué os pudráis en el infierno!

Con un portazo Sirius Orion Black abandonó definitivamente el número doce de Grimmaud Place.

xxx

Le abrió el ama de llaves. Dejó sus cosas a su disposición y se encaminó hacia los departamentos de su prima. Allí la encontró tumbada en el diván, su largo pelo negro, rasgo inconfundible de los Black, recogido en una trenza sobre su pecho. Su piel estaba macilenta y bajo sus ojos se dibujaban unas profundas ojeras. No por ello dejaba de sonreír a la pequeña Nymphadora que jugaba a sus pies con un osito de felpa.

"Sirius dice que no quiere tomarse el té. Le voy a castigar."

"¿Hablabais de mí?" Preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta.

"¡Primo Sirius!" La pequeña Nymphadora se abalanzó a sus brazos.

"Tenemos dos Sirius en la familia, querido primo. Nymphadora hablaba del osito."

"Conque le has puesto mi nombre al osito." Le pellizcó cariñosamente la nariz.

"Se parece a ti. Mira." Sirius rió ante la imaginación de la niña y la volvió a posar en el suelo. A continuación se acercó a Andrómeda y se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

"Nymphadora, cariño, baja y dile a la señora Davies que te dé la merienda."

"Sí, mamá."

Sirius se sentó junto a su prima. "¿No está Miss Dawson?"

"Hoy es su día libre."

"Ah. Vaya." Respondió distraído.

"¿Detecto desilusión en tu voz, querido primo?"

"¿Por qué dices eso, Andrómeda?"

"Puede que esté enferma pero no he perdido mi instinto femenino."

"No sé de qué me hablas."

"Entonces no te interesará saber dónde pasa sus días libres Miss Dawson, ¿verdad, Sirius?"

Sirius apresó en su puño la tela del pantalón. "Endiablada Andrómeda."

"No tienes que ponerte celoso. Que yo sepa no existe otro, en el modo en que tú piensas."

Sirius la miró ceñudo. "¿En el modo en que yo pienso? ¿Insinúas que sí hay _otro_?"

"En efecto: su padre."

"¿Tiene familia?"

"Sí, cariño. La gente suele tener familia." Andrómeda puso los ojos en blanco. "Su padre no es muy anciano pero debido a una temprana sordera tuvo que abandonar su puesto de profesor adjunto en la Royal School Board of Music. Era un músico y profesor muy estimado en su tiempo, adulado y admirado por todos, pero, como suele pasar en estos casos, en cuanto caes ya nadie se acuerda de ti."

"Dawson..."

"Bueno, querido primo. Supogo que después de tremenda discusión con tu padre – no creas que no me he enterado – vendrás a cenar esta noche y dormirás aquí. La cena se sirve a las 6 y media. Tienes unas tres horas para ir a visitarla. Encontrarás la dirección en mi agenda, sobre el escritorio."

"Eres la mejor, prima. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Murmuró abrazándola con delicadeza.

"No lo dudes, primo. Por supuesto que soy la mejor." Andrómeda sonrió. Sirius le estampó un beso en la mejilla y abandonó la habitación.

xxx

"¿Tú? ¿Cómo has sabido...?"

"¿No me invitas a pasar?" Sirius la miraba con una sonrisa radiante apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Su pelo estaba un poco revuelto y su traje no tenía el aspecto impecable de costumbre, quizá tenía algo que ver con el rubor de sus mejillas y el sudor de su frente, fruto de una carrera y la precipitada subida de las escaleras. Pero Elisabeth no podía dejar de admirar la belleza del hombre.

"Estás llevando esto muy lejos. ¡Es la casa de mi padre!"

"¿Lizzy? ¿Quién es?"

"¡Nadie, padre!" Elisabeth gritó. Pero Sirius ya la había esquivado y se adentraba en el pequeño salón del piso, decorado con viejas alfombras y muebles sin el brillo que tuvieran antaño, últimos resquicios de una vida mejor.

"¡Maestro Dawson! Es todo un honor conocerlo." Sirius cambió de mano el sombrero y se la ofreció al anciano que lo escrutaba desde su sillón. "Mi nombre es Sirius Black y fui alumno de William Lwarence. Él siempre hablaba mucho de usted, su maestro, y de cuanto desearía ser como usted, y en parte me transmitió sus deseos a mí. Lo vi actuar en tres ocasiones y puedo afirmar que me dejó usted sin aliento."

"¿Black? Mmm." El anciano se mesó la barba mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos. "Usted debe ser ese muchachito del que tanto presumía Willy. Sí, recuerdo el concierto de Navidad de hace nueve años. Tuve que darle la razón: usted era sin duda el mejor de todos los alumnos que actuaron."

"Me halaga, señor."

"Lizzy, ¿Qué haces que no le ofreces una taza de té al señor Black?" Ordenó el maestro Dawson golpeando con firmeza el bastón en el suelo. Elisabeth había observado todas las lisonjas de Sirius hacia su padre. ¿Qué pretendía el joven Black? ¿Era verdadera la admiración por su padre o simplemente trataba de ganársela con esa estratagema? De todas formas, no le quedó más remedio que cumplir los deseos de su padre.

"Me avergüenzo de no haberme dado cuenta de que Miss Dawson era su hija. Tiene un gran talento. Su hija trabaja para mi prima, si no lo sabía." Comentaba Sirius cuando regresaba al salón.

"Es cierto, aunque es muy rebelde. Siempre está con esos románticos tan de moda – no los menosprecio, creo que son grandes compositores – pero creo que debería dedicarles un poco más de tiempo a Bach y otros."

"Padre, ya lo hago, pero usted es demasiado estricto." Elisabeth le acercó la taza a su padre y se sentó a su lado sobre la alfombra.

"Lizzy, tócanos algo mientras tomamos el té."

Obedientemente, Elisabeth se sentó al piano de pared y escogió una sonata de Beethoven que sabía que gustaba a su padre y que aceptaba como interpretaba.

Al acabar, Sirius aplaudió pausadamente y sonriendo con soberbia, interpretando el papel de crítico.

"Bien. Una correcta interpretación."

"¿Correcta? Quizá debiera demostrarnos su talento, señor Black. Si no le importa."

"Por supuesto."

Sirius se sentó mientras Elisabeth se situaba junto a su padre. El anciano hacía gran esfuerzo por captar la melodía y Elisabeth sabía lo que sufría de agotamiento y frustración.

"Padre, quizá quieras acostarte un poco antes de cenar."

"No. Estoy bien."

"No es cierto, padre. Una cabezadita le sentará bien."

"Discúlpeme, señor Black. Los años no perdonan. Pero siga tocando."

Elisabeth lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio, dejando a Sirius sólo por unos instantes con la música.

xxx

"¡Ay, Lizzy, Lizzy!" Exclamó Sirius sin dejar de sonreír con picardía.

"No le permito que me llame así, señor Black. No hay tanta confianza."

"¿Ahora me vuelves a llamar señor Black? Creí que ya nos tuteábamos."

"Después de lo que ha hecho hoy, no." Respondió con vehemencia la joven de brazos cruzados.

Sirius se hizo el inocente. "¿Qué he hecho hoy que tanto te moleste? Tan sólo he venido a conocer a tu padre al que estimo."

"No creo que le haya beneficiado tu visita." Elisabeth parecía apesadumbrada. "Le trae recuerdos y es doloroso para él."

"Siento mucho lo de tu padre. Es lo peor que le puede pasar a un músico."

"Él hace todo lo posible por escuchar la música pero no puede. Al final acaba escuchando la melodía tal y como la recuerda. Nunca llegará a escuchar mis progresos."

"Pero él sabe lo buena que eres." Agarró su mano con suficiente fuerza para no dejar que la apartase pero no como para hacerle daño. "Si no, yo se lo puedo decir."

Se levantó del asiento y tiró de ella hasta situarla frente al piano. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las colocó sobre el teclado. "Toca. Toca para mí, por favor." Le susurró en el oído, haciéndola estremecer con su aliento en su cuello.

"¿Qué quieres que toque?"

"Algo de Chopin. Un nocturno."

Empezó a tocar con cierta inseguridad, debida a la presencia tan cercana del joven.

"Creo que no puedo estar a tu altura. ¿Cómo lo haces? A tu lado, creo que soy una principiante en el piano."

"Mentira. Sólo tienes que dejarte llevar." Se sentó a su lado en el taburete pero del lado contrario, así podía enfrentar su mirada. "A veces piensas demasiado. Tu espíritu quiere ser libre pero lo encierras."

"Nadie es libre."

"Tú y yo podemos serlo. Ahora. En este mismo instante." Con un dedo rozó la suave piel de su cuello. Olió su cabello y su nariz acarició su mejilla. "Sólo déjame entrar. Ábreme la puerta de tu corazón. ¡Qué importan los demás! Sólo tú y yo."

Depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios. Ella entreabrió los labios y un jadeo de placer escapó de ellos. Sus dedos se volvieron torpes y comenzaron a errar sobre el piano. Sirius apoyó una mano sobre la de ella, sin dejar de recorrer con besos su blanco cuello, y la apartó de las teclas.

Elisabeth Dawson había perdido la guerra. Su enemigo, Sirius Black le había clavado la poderosa arma que eran sus besos y ella se había rendido sin resistencia. ¿Dónde te has metido Elisabeth? El amor ha podido con ella.

xxx

Era el primer combate al que asistía Remus Lupin, arrastrado por Sirius. También lo había motivado el deseo de apoyar a su nuevo amigo, James Potter. Este se había hecho ganar su confianza tanto como ya lo había hecho con la de Sirius.

Lupin y Sirius buscaban asientos libres cuando se toparon con un hombrecillo bajo y regordete, de movimientos nerviosos como los de un roedor.

"¿Pettigrew? ¿Peter Pettigrew?" Exclamó un asombrado Lupin. "¡Qué coincidencia!"

"¡Lupin! ¡Black! Hacía mucho tiempo... que no nos veíamos." Pettigrew estaba muy desmejorado, pensó Lupin rememorando la imagen que tenía de él en sus años escolares en Hogwarts. Estaba perdiendo pelo y su rostro mostraba signos de no estar pasando unos buenos momentos.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Pete?" Sirius lo miraba con los ojos entornados. Nunca se había llevado especialmente bien con Peter Pettigrew, pero siempre había tolerado su presencia.

"Un simple entretenimiento, Sirius. Je, je. Me tengo que ir. Todo un placer, chicos. Hasta la vista." Y con torpeza, se apresuró a abrirse camino entre los asistentes al combate.

"Deben ser ciertos los rumores." Murmuró Lupin siguiendo con la mirada a Pettigrew.

"¿Qué rumores?" Preguntó Sirius.

"Que tiene problemas con el juego. Apuesta en todo lo habido y por haber, con la mala suerte de que lo pierde. Y por si fuera poco, la fábrica de su familia se está yendo a pique."

"¿No se había muerto el viejo Pettigrew?" Sirius había encontrado dos asientos desocupados y ya se estaba sentando.

"No, pero le dio un ataque de apoplejía y tiene el lado derecho inmovilizado. Mucho está durando. Es Peter quien se ocupa de los negocios pero por lo visto con poca fortuna. Se rumorea que los Lestrange van a comprar parte de las acciones."

"¿Los Lestrange? Mal asunto. Esos no son trigo limpio."

"Te recuerdo que tu prima está casada con uno de ellos."

"Por eso lo digo." Sirius se sentía incómodo hablando de Bellatrix. Una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios tenía lugar en su interior.

Antes de que el tema de conversación siguiera alrededor de los Lestrange y Bellatrix, el combate dio comienzo.

"Sólo espero que hoy, Pettigrew haya apostado bien." Concluyó Lupin con un suspiro y se concentró en el combate.

xxx

James Potter agradeció el trago de cerveza que se deslizó por su seca garganta. Después de toda la tarde cargando con cajas que albergaban las pertenencias de Sirius, sus músculos necesitaban un descanso.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Tú familia te ha desheredado y no creo que puedas vivir para siempre de tu prima o de Lupin – aunque creo que a él no le importaría."

"Te equivocas al pensar que no tengo recursos." Sirius retiró el cabello de su frente y bebió de su cerveza. "Cuando hice la mayoría de edad me dieron parte de la herencia en vida de mi padre. No he sido tan tonto como para gastármela toda – aunque Moony lo cree así. Parte la empleé para la causa obrera, pero otra, intuyendo que esto ocurriría algún día, la invertí en acciones, teniendo buena fortuna."

"Vaya sorpresa, amigo Padfoot. No te creía tan previsor."

Los dos brindaron con sus jarras de cerveza. En ese momento, un hombre de cara redonda y facciones amables, pero con unos ojos marrones astutos e inteligentes, se acercó a su mesa.

"Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Si son Potter y Black."

"¡Hola, Franky!" James estrechó su mano con la de Frank Longbottom, compañero hacía unos años en la destilería de ron de Cave & Son. Por el otro lado, Sirius lo conocía ya que este dirigía uno de los sindicatos con más afiliados de Londres, y con el que había colaborado escribiendo panfletos propagandísticos.

"Me he enterado de lo de tu familia, Black." El hombre no se aventuró a decir más.

"Felicítame, Franky. Soy hombre libre y ahora más entregado que nunca a la causa."

"Estamos contentos con tenerte. Pásate un día de estos por el cuartel. Estamos preparando emprenderla con la fábrica de armas propiedad de los Lestrange. Se niegan a cumplir los acuerdos y por encima, se atreven a despedir a trabajadores y reducir salarios."

"Son peligrosos, eso dicen." Apuntó James.

"Tienes razón." Dijo Sirius pensativo. "Pero no podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya. Contáis con mi apoyo, Franky."

"Ya nos veremos entonces, chicos." Y el hombre los dejó con sus cervezas.

xxx

"Lárgate, Potter. Espantas a la clientela."

"Di que vendrás a dar un paseo conmigo después y te dejaré en paz."

"¿Cómo hay que decírtelo? ¡No quiero salir contigo!"

"Vamos, Lily. Déjame que te invite a algo. Soy buen chico." Le suplicó.

"Mira que eres cabezota, Potter. ¡No!"

La pelirroja le dio la espalda y se marchó en dirección contraria.

xxx

"¿Qué ocurre James?" Le preguntó Lupin mientras paseaban por Hyde Park.

"Nada." Respondió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros.

"Si quieres no me lo cuentes pero sea lo que sea no te va a beneficiar. Ayer no tuviste tu mejor combate y creo que se debe a tu baja moral." Lupin suspiró y señaló el rostro inflamado del joven Potter. "¿No has pensado en dejarlo?"

"¿El qué? ¿El boxeo? No puedo permitírmelo. Gano más dinero del que hubiera soñado. Prefiero soportar una derrota a tener que pelear cada mañana por un trabajo en penosas condiciones y que no da para comer."

"Yo no hablaba de regresar a las fábricas. Yo podría conseguirte un trabajo mejor."

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto, no ganarías tanto como con el boxeo, pero sí te daría para vivir en buenas condiciones."

"Te estaría agradecido toda mi vida."

Lupin rió. "No hace falta tanto. Para eso están los amigos."

xxx

"¡Déjame! ¡Te digo que me sueltes!"

James reconoció al instante la voz de mujer que gritaba. Sin duda era Lily y alguien la estaba molestando. Alguien que no era él.

Corrió hasta girar la esquina del Covent Garden y encontró a un par de borrachos que intentaban propasarse con ella. De inmediato soltó la bolsa con el uniforme de su nuevo trabajo y salió en ayuda de la chica. Agarró a uno de los hombres por el hombro y lo separó de ella.

"Te está diciendo que la dejes."

El hombre lo miró con los ojos entornados para luego soltarle un puñetazo que James esquivó. Él se apresuró a responder con otro en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire por unos instantes que el compañero del borracho aprovechó para lanzarse sobre él. Éste consiguió golpearle en el rostro, haciendo que su nariz empezase a chorrear sangre. Pero para James eran gajes del oficio. En dos golpes estratégicos lo dejó K.O y el primer borracho no se atrevió a volver a enfrentarlo. Agarró a su compañero y los dejaron solos.

"¡Estás sangrando!"

"Tranquila, no es nada. Por suerte, la nariz no está rota." Respondió James con voz nasal ya que con una mano presionaba su nariz para que se detuviera la hemorragia.

"Toma mi pañuelo." La pelirroja se lo tendió pero James no lo aceptó.

"Se manchará todo de sangre y será difícil de limpiar."

"No importa." Lily le puso el pañuelo en la magullada y sanguinolenta nariz.

"¡Ay!"

"¡Lo siento!" Se apartó asustada pero James la retuvo con una mano. Lily se sonrojó por el contacto.

"No pasa nada." Él sonrió aunque apenas se notase bajo el pañuelo manchado. Lily prosiguió a limpiarle la cara con suavidad para no volver a hacerle daño.

"Gracias por acudir en mi ayuda."

"No podía permitir que nadie más te molestase más que yo."

Lily chasqueó la lengua para después sonreír.

"¿Te duele?"

"No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado. Soy boxeador."

"Si estás acostumbrado quiere decir que recibes muchos golpes..." Lily sonrió con malicia.

"¡No quería decir eso!" Exclamó ofendido. "He ganado la mayoría de los combates desde que me entreno con Sirius." James bajó el rostro. "Aunque estoy a punto de dejarlo."

"¿Por qué? Parece gustarte mucho."

"Ahora tengo otro trabajo. Lo acepté porque pensé que a ti no te gustaría que me dedicase a eso."

"¿Lo hiciste pensando en mi? ¡Pero si te he estado rechazando durante todo este tiempo!"

"Ya ves, soy muy cabezota. Creo que me he enamorado de ti." Afortunadamente estaba ya oscuro porque si no, Lily hubiera visto a un James completamente rojo.

"Oh, James..."

"Shss." Posó un dedo sobre los labios de ella y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. "No digas nada. Sólo que me darás una oportunidad."

"James, claro que sí." Ella tomó su mano entre las de ella y la acercó a su mejilla. "Yo como una tonta estaba enamorada de ti pero todas me decían que tú no ibas en serio. No quería creerlas, pero tampoco quería sufrir si luego me hacías daño. Por eso fui tan dura contigo."

"Lily: yo nunca te haría daño. Antes moriría." La cogió por el talle y la acercó hacia él. Afortunadamente, su nariz había dejado de sangrar hacía rato. "¿Te puedo besar?"

"¿Besarme? ¿Con la cara llena de sangre? ¡Ni lo sueñes!" Lily se separó de su abrazo pero soltando una carcajada ante el rostro de decepción de James, se volvió a envolver en su abrazo y se acercó a su rostro. "Bobo. Eso no se pregunta. Estoy deseando que lo hagas."

Y James no se demoró más.

xxx

"¡Potter! No quiero que vuelvas a aparecer con el rostro machacado. La gente te mira mal y no me quedaría más remedio que despedirte."

"No se preocupe, señor Diggle. Ya no volverá a ocurrir. Se lo prometo, señor." El jefe de estación pareció satisfecho con la declaración de James y lo dejó tranquilo.

"¿Es verdad eso, Potter?" Le preguntó el anciano que todos los sábados cogía el tren de las 10 con destino Edimburgo. Era un hombre de rostro afable y simpático, con una pelo y barba níveos y unos anteojos con forma de media luna. James y él habían entablado una pequeña amistad desde que el primero entrara a trabajar como portaequipajes en la estación de King's Cross.

"Sí, señor Dumbledore. El boxeo es historia. Ayer fue mi último combate."

"¿Y cómo quedó el resultado?"

"Gané, por supuesto." Respondió todo orgulloso.

"Felicidades, Potter."

"Guarde todavía las felicitaciones, señor Dumbledore, que todavía hay más."

"¿Ah, sí? Dígame, Potter." El anciano sonrió.

"Me caso. Con Lily." James no podía estar más radiante de felicidad. "Tengo bastante dinero ahorrado para mantenernos a los dos. Y ahora tengo este trabajo que no está mal. Sé que le caigo bien al señor Diggle – si fuera otro ya me hubiera despedido por lo de antes – y si trabajo duro podré ascender y quién sabe a qué llegaré."

"Me gustan los hombres como usted, Potter. Lástima que no hubiese sido alumno de Hogwarts. Sé que hubiera llegado todavía más alto."

"No se preocupe, señor. Todavía me queda mucho por delante."

"De todas formas, cuando tengáis hijos, serán bien recibidos en Hogwarts. Concedemos becas y siempre habrá para tus hijos."

"Muchas gracias, señor Dumbledore. Es la hora señor. Su tren va a salir." Añadió james mirando el reloj.

"Nos vemos el lunes, Potter. Y mis enhorabuenas otra vez."

"Gracias, señor."


	4. Capítulo IV

_Capítulo IV_

James y Lily regresaban a casa después de haber cenado con Sirius y Remus en casa de este último. Lily había insistido en ir a pie ya que la noche estaba muy agradable, y su marido no pudo oponerse. Si Lily lo decía, así tenía que ser. No importaba lo abultado de su vientre.

Ya habían llegado a su calle cuando al cruzar la calle vieron una silueta al fondo vagamente familiar.

"Mira, es Franky." Frank Longbottom vivía en un edificio de la misma calle. Su esposa también estaba embarazada, pero siempre estaba dispuesta a acompañar a su marido en huelgas y manifestaciones. Rara era la vez que no había alguna mención en los periódicos sobre el activista matrimonio.

Antes de que James pudiera levantar su mano para saludar al hombre, un menuda figura salió de entre las sombras al encuentro de Frank. Ninguno de los dos comprendieron qué estaba ocurriendo hasta que el desconocido salió corriendo y se metió en un carruaje al final de la calle. Franky se apoyaba en una farola con su mano en el vientre.

"¡Franky!" James y Lily corrieron en su auxilio. Lily se agachó al lado del hombre herido sin dejar de gritar por ayuda mientras James se lanzaba a la carrera para perseguir al carruaje. Aquella figura... ¿A quién le recordaba?

El carruaje ya estaba muy lejos y James desistió en su persecución. Encontró a un policía de patrulla y lo condujo a toda prisa hacia donde había dejado a Lily y Franky.

Pero ya era tarde. Franky había muerto.

xxx

"Pobre Franky." Remus meneó la cabeza con tristeza. "Con una esposa y un hijo en camino."

"Su mujer se ha vuelto loca o eso dicen. Lo quería mucho." Murmuró James.

"¡Maldita sea!" Sirius pegó un manotazo en la mesa con furia. "Y por encima, Scotland Yard no va a mover ni un dedo. No les interesa coger al asesino porque se han quitado una molestia de encima. La burguesía está detrás, estoy seguro."

"Creo que tienes razón, Sirius, pero no remuevas la mierda. Es un terreno muy peligroso." Le aconsejó Remus.

"¿Cómo voy ignorarlo¡Han matado a Franky! Haré todo lo que pueda por encontrar a los asesinos y hacerles pagar lo que han hecho."

"Yo estoy contigo, Sirius. Yo estoy esperando un hijo al igual que lo estaba Franky. No puedo perdonar que hayan dejado huérfano a ese niño." La mirada determinada de James asustó más a Remus que la rabia de Sirius. ¿Qué rondaba la cabeza de James?

xxx

Rabastan se servía un whisky en el aparador mientras su hermano miraba fijamente el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Sólo Bellatrix observaba al menudo y nervioso hombre sentado en el sofá.

"¿No te arrepentirás ahora, Pettigrew?" Exclamó con una gélida voz a la par que se levantaba y se situaba tras el hombre. "Lo hecho, hecho está." Se inclinó sobre su oído y susurró. "Ahora eres un asesino y nada cambiará eso de ti. Lo serás para todo el mundo."

Pettigrew tragó saliva y se frotó las manos sudorosas.

"Mi señora, soy consciente de lo que me dice. No me arrepiento."

"Así me gusta, Pettigrew." Bellatrix se irguió y fue en busca de una copa para su sicario. "Eres lo suficiente listo para saber lo que te conviene. Ese Longbottom era peligroso para nosotros y sobretodo para ti. Nosotros tenemos fortuna y prestigio. Un pobretón obrero sindicalista no conseguiría hundirnos. Sin embargo, tu precaria fábrica se iría a pique." Bellatrix rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y se acercó a su marido. "Si haces lo que te digamos, nosotros te protegeremos y no tendrás nada que temer, Pettigrew. Somos socios¿recuerdas?"

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. Aquella mujer le daba miedo pero ella estaba ligada a las tres familias más ricas e influyentes de Inglaterra: los Black por sangre, los Lestrange por su matrimonio, y los Malfoy por el matrimonio de su hermana Narcissa. Él no tenía nada salvo una fábrica, que, como la señora Lestrange había dicho, se iba a pique. Tenía que unirse a los más fuertes, siempre con el bando vencedor.

"Puedes retirarte, Pettigrew."

Cuando el hombre abandonó la estancia, Rodolphus habló por primera vez.

"No me gusta. Es el tipo de hombre que se vende fácilmente. Un traidor."

"Lo sé, cariño, pero lo necesitamos. Nos libraremos de él cuando ya no lo necesitemos, pero no antes de tiempo." Y abandonó la sala.

"Haz caso a Bella." Dijo Rabastan desde un sillón observando el líquido que contenía su vaso y sonriendo enigmáticamente. "Tiene un cerebro prodigioso para maquinar intrigas. Tienes una gallina de huevos de oro."

"Pero a veces da miedo. La adoro."

"Todos la tememos y la adoramos."

xxx

James no podía dormir. Y Lily tampoco ya que su marido no dejaba de dar vueltas a su lado.

"¡Quieres parar de moverte, James!"

"Lo siento, Lily."

Lily suavizó su voz. "¿Qué te preocupa?"

"Nada. Vuelve a dormirte." Le dio un beso en la frente y le dio la espalda. Lily se limitó a suspirar y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Ese hombre... James no dejaba de rememorar la escena del asesinato de Frank Longbottom. Lo había hecho todas las noches desde hacía tres meses. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba seguro de que había visto al asesino antes pero el problema era ¿dónde?

Scotland Yard había cerrado el caso ya que no encontraban pruebas o sospechosos y, para ser más francos, no interesaba buscar al asesino. Después de todo, para los más poderosos no se había perdido tanto.

Cuando James pensaba en ello le hervía la sangre y era en esos momentos cuando más intentaba identificar al asesino. No les había comentado nada a Lily ni a sus amigos. No quería preocupar a su mujer ni alentar esperanzas en Sirius. Él estaba cada vez más metido en la causa. Lideraba movimientos ludistas y huelgas. Sus artículos en periódicos de sindicatos atacaban fuertemente a la burguesía e incitaba a actuar.

¡Oh, Sirius¿Cómo iba a acabar todo aquello? James no podía dejar de apoyarlo pero temía que las cosas se fueran de su control.

James se levantó, seguro de que no conseguiría conciliar el sueño, y se acercó a la cuna de Harry, su querido hijo. ¿Qué mundo le aguardaría? Él quería construir un mundo mejor para Harry pero era realista: las utopías, utopías eran. Ya fuera Marx, Engels o Bakunin. Ni siquiera se ponían de acuerdo entre ellos. ¿Cómo podrían estarlo sus seguidores¿Y cómo podrían convencer a la clase poderosa para que cediesen sus bienes y lujos, perder su posición privilegiada a favor de sus trabajadores?

xxx

Era viernes por la tarde, y como de costumbre. Allí estaba el señor Dumbledore, cargando su pequeña maleta y esperando por el expreso hacia Escocia. Pero James no lo encontró solo. El anciano conversaba con un hombre bajito y regordete. James aguardó a que terminaran de hablar antes de acercarse a su amigo, sí, porque podía considerar a Albus Dumbledore como uno más de sus amigos, con el que podía sincerarse y que lo apoyaba en sus decisiones, y justo a la persona que más necesitaba en aquellos momentos. James sentía que no podía confiar sus preocupaciones a nadie más que a él.

Vio como se despedían y el interlocutor de Dumbledore salía del andén. James dio un respingo. Conocía esa cara, la había visto antes, y había algo más: aquella forma de andar...

James salió corriendo tras el hombre, ante la perpleja mirada de Dumbledore. Para cuando llegó a la calle no quedaba ni rastro del hombrecillo. Preguntó a otro de los portaequipajes que le informó que el hombre había subido a un carruaje.

"¿Te ocurre algo, Potter?" Dumbledore se había acercado a él y le posaba una mano sobre el hombre.

"Señor Dumbledore. Dígame, por favor, el nombre de ese hombre."

Dumbledore lo miró unos instantes con su mirada penetrante a través de los anteojos.

"Estás muy alterado, James. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Se lo ruego, señor. ¡El nombre!" James agarró al anciano por los codos y le suplicó.

"Es Peter Pettigrew, antiguo alumno de Hogwarts."

Y entonces James tuvo la certeza de que había encontrado a su hombre: el asesino de Frank Longbottom.

xxx

"Señora, el señor Pettigrew insiste en que lo reciba."

"Dile que venga mañana." La voz de Bellatrix empezaba a denotar su impaciencia.

"Ya se lo he dicho, señora, pero se niega a abandonar la casa. Está como loco. No para de farfullar que lo sabe. ¿Quiere que llame a la policía?"

"No, aguarda. Dile que lo recibiré."

El mayordomo abandonó la habitación. Bellatrix se quedó pensativa. Pettigrew era tonto pero le tenía el suficiente miedo y respeto como para no presentarse en su casa a no ser que fuera algo urgente. Se puso un batín de satén y bajó al salón donde Pettigrew la aguardaba.

"¡Lo sabe, señora!" Exclamó entre sollozos. Bellatrix lo mandó callar con un gesto autoritario, temiendo los indiscretos oídos de su mayordomo que todavía estaba allí.

"Puedes marcharte, Dobby."

"Sí, señora."

El mayordomo cerró la puerta y los dejó solos.

"Y ahora dime, estúpida rata, qué quieres decir con _lo sabe_."

"¡Es James Potter¡Sabe que yo maté a Longbottom! Me ha amenazado."

"¿Potter¿El testigo?" El hombre asintió. "No hay nada que temer. ¿Qué puede hacernos un pobretón como él?"

"Pero él es el mejor amigo de Sirius Black, y también de Remus Lupin. Si él no puede, ellos sí podrán."

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada. "¿Mi primo y su deforme amigo? De mi primo no te preocupes, aunque de Lupin..."

"Pero es de Black de quién más me preocupo. Él mueve a las masas. Se echarán sobre mí. Además, Black es capaz de tomarse la justicia por su cuenta."

"Está bien, lo entiendo." Bellatrix sirvió una copa de coñac al hombre para tranquilizarlo y mientras pensaba en algo. Se le podían ocurrir mil y una formas de solucionar el problema, que al fin y al cabo, a quien perjudicaba principalmente era a Pettigrew, -sería difícil que pudiesen probar que en verdad eran ella y su marido quienes estaban detrás de todo. Pero había encontrado el plan que más le gustaba.

"Sólo existe una solución, mi querido Pettigrew."

Pettigrew tembló al encontrar su mirada con la de la astuta y cruel mujer.

xxx

Aquel día amaneció con el cielo plomizo. Remus Lupin se levantó con el ánimo decaído y un frío que le calaba los huesos a pesar de la temperatura templada que había en la casa. Un presentimiento de calamidad lo había acompañado desde que abrió los ojos.

La soledad que siempre le acompañaba se hacía notar más y no dejaba de preocuparle.

Se aseó rápidamente y bajó a desayunar. Como de costumbre, su fiel Elaine le había dejado la última edición de El Profeta sobre la mesa junto a una sabrosa selección de bollos de los que no tenía ganas de probar bocado.

Cogió el periódico y lo desdobló. Con un grito lo dejó caer sobre la mesa. Retrocedió sin apartar los ojos del titular en letras grandes y negras.

"No puede ser... no... ¡No!"

Con manos temblorosas volvió a coger el diario y comenzó a leer el artículo de primera página. Lágrimas de rabia y dolor rodaron por sus mejillas hundidas. Tuvo que leerlo tres veces antes de dejarlo caer al suelo junto con el resto de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas.

**SIRIUS BLACK DETENIDO POR DOBLE ASESINATO.**

_El crimen tuvo lugar ayer, en la noche de Halloween, en el número 7 de Godric Street. Las víctimas fueron el matrimonio Potter, James de 21 años, porta equipajes de la estación de King's Cross, y Lily de 20. Tenían un hijo de apenas un año que se encuentra a salvo._

xxx

Hacía poco que Remus Lupin había creído despertar de una pesadilla, pero sólo para caer en otra más amarga y dolorosa.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

Hola a todos. Sé que después de este capítulo voy a recibir muchas quejas. El pobre Remus no hace más que recibir palo y Sirius ahora no ha quedado muy bien que digamos. Y lo de James y Lily... Lo siento, así lo exige el guión. No soy partidaria de que todo sea bonito en los fics. Los personajes tienen que sufrir para que la historia siga adelante.

Para la segunda parte tendréis que espera una temporadita. Cada vez está más cerca junio, los exámenes y etc. Pero os daré un pequeño adelanto, para ir abriendo boca.

La acción se traslada doce años después (era bastante obvio). Lupin tendrá por fin su merecido protagonismo junto a un nuevo personaje. Aparecerá Harry, Ron, Hermione y toda su generación. Y por supuesto, Sirius saldrá de la cárcel, sediento de venganza. ¿Conseguirá convencer a Lupin de que él no fue el culpable? Sabremos qué fue de Elisabeth ¿y qué tiene ella que ver con Snape? Bellatrix volverá a hacer daño y Pettigrew estará a sus órdenes.

¿Os habéis quedado con ganas de más? Sólo os pido un poco de paciencia.


	5. Chapter V

_**PARTE II**_

_Capítulo I_

El otoño había caído sobre Londres y el viento se levantaba para alborotar las hojas amarillentas que desprendían los árboles. El cielo, que durante la mañana y buena parte de la tarde había conservado un resquicio del azul veraniego, se cubría ahora de nubes grises. De las chimeneas comenzaba a salir el humo procedente de acogedores fuegos que mitigaban el frío que se levantaba en el exterior.

El carruaje tirado por caballos avanzaba por las calles adoquinadas. Atrás habían quedado los barrios de grandes mansiones, y ahora circulaban por calles menos señoriales y edificios de peor construcción. El Támesis circulaba paralelamente a poca distancia.

El cochero tiró de las riendas gritando a los caballos y detuvo el coche frente a un edificio de ladrillo oscurecido por el paso del tiempo y el humo de la ciudad. Cuando Remus Lupin se apeó del carruaje y alzó la vista hacia el edificio, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Sensaciones sombrías le producía su visión, totalmente contrarias a las que debería desprender una escuela, muy distintas a las que producía Hogwarts en él cuando era un niño.

Entró en el edificio y recorrió los solitarios pasillos en dirección al despacho del director, preso de la indignación y la furia. Había destinado mucho dinero para que aquel lugar se convirtiera en una buena escuela, donde los niños acudieran con entusiasmo y recibiesen una buena instrucción a pesar de no haber nacido en una familia más adinerada.

Un sonido desconocido lo detuvo en su marcha y le hizo desviarse hacia un aula cercana. La luz apenas podía pasar a través de los cristales cubiertos de mugre, dando a la estancia un aire todavía más desolador. Pupitres rotos, una estantería con tan sólo un ejemplar de la Biblia y un diccionario y al fondo una pizarra donde un niño de pelo negro y alborotado escribía una tras otra la frase _No debo traer animales a clase_, no con poca dificultad, con unas manos malheridas por la regla del maestro.

Lupin sintió un pequeño _déjà vu_.

"Ya es suficiente castigo por hoy. Puedes irte a casa. Yo te dispensaré ante el director."

El niño dio un respingo y se giró asustado, pero más asustado se sintió Remus Lupin al encontrarse frente a frente con el vivo retrato de James Potter.

"¿H-Harry?"

El niño le miraba a través de sus anteojos con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos. La presencia de aquel hombre vestido tan elegantemente pero de rostro desfigurado le había alarmado, y ahora resultaba que ¡sabía su nombre!

"¿Me... me conoce, señor?"

"Perdóname, Harry. Me llamo Remus Lupin. Yo..." Las palabras a partir de este momento se hicieron dolorosas. "...era amigo de tu padre."

"¿Conoció a mi padre?" La mirada de Harry se iluminó por un momento para volverse desconfiada después. "Pero... ¿cómo puede un hombre de su condición haber sido amigo de mi padre? Mi tío dice que mi padre era un truhán."

Una maldición estuvo a punto de escapar de los labios de Lupin. Nunca le cayó simpático Vernon Dursley, como tampoco a James en vida.

"¿Qué más te ha contado tu tío, Harry?"

"Poco más. Ni a él ni a la tía les gusta hablar de ellos y cuando lo hacen no dicen cosas muy agradables."

"Entiendo." Lupin se acercó a Harry y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. "¿Qué te parece si, cuando acabe lo que vengo a hacer, me acompañas y te cuento cosas sobre tus padres?"

"Pero tengo que acabar las frases o si no, Umbridge se enfadará."

"Harry¿por qué te castigaron?"

Las mejillas del niño se tiñeron de rojo. "Me pillaron cazando ratones."

"¿Ratones¿Para qué querías tú ratones?"

"¿Me promete no decírselo a nadie?"

"Te doy mi palabra." Harry aceptó, sintiendo que aquel hombre, a pesar de su aspecto, era un hombre justo y amable en el que podía confiar.

"Encontré una lechuza. Tiene el ala rota y no puede salir a cazar, por eso tengo que llevarle comida."

"Es un acto muy noble, Harry. Quizá si hubieras explicado a qué se debían tus actos, no te hubieran castigado."

"¡Pero entonces Umbridge se lo hubiera dicho a mi tío y la habría matado! Prefiero soportar esto a que la matasen."

_Muy propio de James_, pensó Lupin.

"Harry, ya no vas a tener que preocuparte de Umbridge. Este ha sido tu último día en San Brutus."

Remus Lupin abandonó el aula. Harry no se movió de allí hasta que el hombre regresó.

**xxx**

La boca de Harry se hacía agua al contemplar los deliciosos dulces dispuestos ante él.

"¿Cómo prefieres el té, Harry¿Leche o limón?"

Harry se encontraba tan abrumado que tardó en contestar. "Leche, gracias."

Lupin sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Aquel niño había padecido una infancia cruel, privada de muchas cosas, mientras él había permanecido ajeno a ello, encerrado en su propio mundo de soledad.

"Vamos¿a qué esperas?"

Harry empezó a engullir el bizcocho de chocolate rociado de chocolate caliente con ferocidad pero a mitad de camino de terminarlo se detuvo, el ceño fruncido en actitud pensativa.

"¿Qué ocurre¿No te gusta?"

"¡No, no¡Es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida! Es sólo que..."

"¿Qué te preocupa?" La invitación de Lupin lo ayudó a continuar. Harry encontraba muy confortable la voz del hombre, que le miraba con sincero interés, algo que muy pocas personas habían demostrado en él.

"¿Es verdad lo que dijo antes¿Que no volveré a San Brutus?"

"Absolutamente, Harry." Lupin posó su taza de té sobre la mesa y juntando sus manos, miró directamente a los ojos a Harry. Le impresionó la actitud del niño enormemente, al mismo tiempo que le recordó vivamente la imagen de su padre, puesto que en ningún momento desvió su mirada - _¡La mirada de Lily!_. La sostuvo en todo momento, no demostrando repulsión por su rostro desfigurado que solía provocar el rechazo de la gente. Era por ello que Remus Lupin evitaba las apariciones públicas y llevaba una vida solitaria.

"Harry, debo reconocer que fui un estúpido al confiar en tus tíos. Debí haberme asegurado que te trataban bien. Pero aún estoy a tiempo de remediarlo y he decidido hacerme cargo de tu custodia de hoy en adelante. El curso ya está empezado por lo que me llevaré tu educación este año y el próximo ingresarás en Hogwarts."

Harry escuchaba todo lo que decía el hombre sin estar seguro de creérselo.

"¿Hogwarts?" Consiguió articular tras unos instantes de silencio.

"Es el colegio donde yo estudié." Los recuerdos bonitos de aquel lugar tenían ahora un sabor agridulce mientras pasaban rápidamente por la mente de Lupin. "Su director es Albus Dumbledore, un hombre muy distinguido e importante de la sociedad británica. Muchos hombres buscan su sabiduría para aconsejarse, pero vive dedicado a la enseñanza. Te gustará."

Aquellas perspectivas de futuro sonaban como dulces notas en los oídos de Harry. Sólo esperaba que no fuera un sueño que terminase al despertar.

**xxx **

"¡Maldito niño!" Gruñó Vernon Dursley tras escuchar las nuevas de su mujer. "¡Ese mocoso me va a oír cuando llegue!"

Petunia estrujaba un pañuelo nerviosa siguiendo con la mirada el caminar de su marido frente al fuego.

"¿Qué pasa si no regresa?" Murmuró.

"Pues que nos libraremos de esa molesta carga. Ya estoy arto de hacer caridad con ese mal-nacido."

"Pero... ¿Y si ese hombre se entera? Nos culpará y será la ruina de nuestra casa."

"Y dejará de mandar la asignación mensual..." Petunia ahogó un grito pensando en que ya no podría comprar vestidos con ese dinero, mientras Vernon gruñía una maldición. "Podemos inventarnos algo, como que lo hemos enviado a estudiar al extranjero. Ese hombre no ha mostrado tanto interés por el mocoso¿por qué, si no, no se ha hecho cargo de su custodia? Le importa tan poco como a nosotros, pero mantiene su conciencia limpia mandando el dinero." Petunia asintió con un gesto de desprecio hacia el benefactor.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Vernon y Petunia se miraron por un momento.

"¿Ves? Ahí está ese granuja. Ya verá..." Abrió la puerta preparado para agarrar el cuello del niño, pero se encontró echando la mano al de su propio hijo. "¡Hijo! No te quedes ahí." Vernon le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su orondo hijo y lo dejó pasar.

"¡Oh, Dudley! Ven a sentarte junto al fuego con tu mami. ¿Quieres un poco de tarta de manzana?" Petunia hizo arrumacos al niño y salió en busca de la mencionada tarta.

"No sabrás, hijo, donde está ese crío¿verdad?"

"No, padre. Lo pillaron cazando ratones en la escuela y lo castigaron."

"Lo que digo yo, ese niño es un animal. ¿Has oído, Petunia¡Cazando ratones!"

Una exclamación de indignación fue la respuesta de Petunia desde la cocina.

"No crea el crío este que se va a librar de una buena cuando llegue. Supongo que habrán sido duros en el colegio¿no?"

Dudley comenzó a reírse. "Umbridge le golpeó con la regla hasta que le salió sangre en las manos."

"Así me gusta. Esa mujer sí sabe educar, aunque siempre hay casos perdidos como este..."

Por segunda vez en la noche, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Vernon Dursley estaba seguro de que por fin podría cobrarse el castigo con su sobrino, pero se encontraba muy equivocado. Bajo el umbral de la puerta se encontró la figura de Remus Lupin que le miró con expresión fría. Llevaba un rato escuchando tras la puerta y apenas podía mantener la sangre que hervía en su interior.

"Buenas noches, Vernon."

"Bu... Buenas noches." Vernon se sobrepuso a la sorpresa inicial y recobró su postura habitual. "¿Qué se le ofrece?"

"¿No me invita a pasar?"

"Oh, sí, claro."

Lupin ingresó en la sala mirando vagamente la enorme figura de Dudley. Su peso podría equivaler a tres veces el de Harry. Petunia apareció en la puerta de la cocina y del susto dejó caer el plato con la tarta para Dudley.

"Me parece que mi visita les ha cogido por sorpresa."

"Creí que no teníamos nada pendiente."

"Quiero ver a Harry."

"¿A Harry¿Para qué?" El pánico inundó al hombre.

"Soy su benefactor. Creo que es más que una razón suficiente para verlo."

"Sí, está en lo cierto, pero ¿me permite preguntarle el porqué de su repentino interés? Nunca antes..."

"Lo que yo haga no es de su incumbencia, Vernon. Quiero ver al niño. Ahora."

"Creo que eso no es posible en este instante. Harry no se encuentra en casa."

"¿Me está diciendo que permite a un niño de diez años vagabundear por la calle a estas horas de la noche?"

"No, no." Gruesas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por la frente del hombre. "Lo que pasa es..."

"¡Basta de mentiras!" Exclamó Lupin perdiendo la paciencia y apuntando al hombre con el bastón que portaba. "Sé de cómo se ha beneficiado del dinero que le daba por la manutención de Harry. Pues se le ha acabado el negocio, Vernon. Harry está ahora bajo mi tutela."

"¡Harry es familia nuestra¡Usted no tiene derecho..."

"¡No me hable de derechos, Dursley!" Vernon se asustó de la furia del hombre y retrocedió.

Lupin abrió la puerta. "¡Harry!" A la llamada del hombre, Harry apareció en la puerta. "Recoge tus cosas. Yo te espero aquí."

El niño asintió y salió corriendo sin mirar a sus tíos o primo. Todos guardaron silencio en la habitación, Vernon bufando pero sin atreverse a decir nada, Petunia temblando sin moverse de donde estaba, y Dudley mirando con pena la tarta desperdiciada en el suelo. Harry regresó al poco rato cargando una maleta vieja y raída en una mano y un bulto inquieto en la otra.

"¡Qué diablos llevas ahí!" Vernon le salió al paso y cogió de manos de Harry el bulto. Una bola blanca voló de sus manos extendiendo unas alas largas y ululando nerviosa.

"¡Déjala¡No la toques!" Harry la atrapó y la protegió contra su pecho, huyendo de su tío.

"Maldito crío. ¿Tenías ese sucio animal en casa?"

"Es mucho más limpia que tú."

"Serás..." Lupin se interpuso entre Vernon y Harry.

"Harry, vete al coche." El niño obedeció. Lupin recogió la maleta de Harry y se dirigió a la puerta sin volverse a mirar a los Dursley pero advirtiendo. "No quiero que se acerquen a Harry en lo que les queda de vida. De lo contrario haré que se arrepientan."

Cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Harry lo esperaba acariciando la lechuza albina con ternura.

"Se llama Hedwig." Dijo cuando se acercó. "¿Podré quedármela ahora que su ala está curada?"

"Siempre y cuando ella quiera. Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente."

"¡Gracias!"

Lupin miró por última vez el edificio soltando un suspiro. "Harry, nos vamos a casa." Con un gesto le indicó que subiera al carruaje.

"Sí, a casa."

Así es como Harry Potter abandonó la casa de los Dursley y se fue a vivir con Remus Lupin, el último amigo de James Potter.

**Notas de la autora**¡Un millón de disculpas! En verdad que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo. Lo había empezado a escribir a comienzos de verano en papel, algo que no suelo hacer y creo que no haré nunca más pues perdí el manuscrito y luego me dio mucha pereza volver a empezar, sobretodo porque estaba muy satisfecha de como me había quedado la primera vez. Perdonad si hay algún error ya que lo he escrito todo de un tirón y por no hacer esperar lo he revisado por encima. Acostumbro revisarlo un día después para verlo con otros ojos, pero por una vez creo que no pasa nada.

Una vez dicho esto, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de este fic. Como ya se imaginaban, era el momento de Harry, aunque no va a ser el protagonista absoluto. Como ya adelanté, Lupin tendrá su merecido lugar, también sabremos del resto de personajes y – esto es nuevo- va a aparecer un personaje sin importancia en la saga de Harry Potter pero que tras el sexto libro parece estar muy de moda -pude disfrutar del libro el mismo día que salió en Inglaterra ya que estuve estudiando inglés el mes de julio.

Espero tener el siguiente capítulo pronto pero no aseguro nada. Gracias a todos los que mandaron review en el último capítulo. Ojalá no os hayáis olvidado de mí y de este fic.


	6. Chapter VI

_Capítulo II_

La regordeta ama de llaves abrió la puerta y con pasos acelerados se acercó a la ventana, y sin piedad, descorrió las cortinas, permitiendo a la luz del sol penetrar en la habitación.

"Es hora de levantarse, joven señor."

"Mmm... Déjame dormir... un poco más, Nana." Harry se envolvió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza protegiéndose del resplandor.

"No, señorito." Respondió la mujer con tono autoritario y tirando de la colcha para sacar al niño. "El señor le está esperando. Hoy tienen una cita. ¿Es que no se acuerda?"

"¿Una cita¿Qué cita..." Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de pronto y saltó de la cama como alma que lleva el diablo "¡Nana, date prisa!"

La anciana suspiró. _Ojalá despertase así de rápido todos los días_.

**xxx**

La mirada sabia e impenetrable del anciano director no se había apartado en ningún momento de Harry, pero en lugar de ponerlo nervioso, como sería de esperar, el niño se sentía cómodo y bien acogido. El profesor Dumbledore, director de la prestigiosa escuela Hogwarts, se había mostrado amable y simpático, obsequiándolo con un caramelo de limón, pero al mismo tiempo no lo trataba como a un niño ignorante. Aquel trato le daba confianza a Harry, a pesar de encontrarse con una de las personalidades más importantes del Reino Unido.

"Y bien, Harry. Ya has cumplido los once años, si no me equivoco."

"En efecto, señor. El treinta y uno de julio."

"Según tengo entendido, este último año el señor Lupin se ha ocupado de tu educación."

"Así es. El señor Lupin ha sido un gran profesor. Nunca tuve tanto interés por aprender hasta ahora."

"Ese es el tipo de alumnos que queremos en Hogwarts: aquellos que quieren aprender."

Dumbledore sonrió y Harry lo imitó. Después miró a Lupin que se encontraba sentado a su lado. Éste no había mencionado palabra desde las presentaciones.

Harry lo había notado muy raro desde el desayuno, como abatido y resentido por algo. Como Harry había descubierto en el año que había vivido con él, Lupin era un hombre melancólico y que tendía a encerrarse solo en la biblioteca. Pero cuando estaba con é, se transformaba en lo más cercano a una figura paterna que Harry había conocido. Incluso había retomado el interés por otras actividades como el teatro y la música aunque no se prodigaba mucho en las reuniones de sociedad. Pero aquella mañana parecía cubierto por una nube gris.

Dumbledore continuó. "Pero no todo está en los libros, Harry. El convivir con otras personas, el saber qué está bien y qué está mal,... la vida en definitiva, tendrás que aprenderla por tu cuenta, y nosotros estaremos para ayudarte."

"Gracias, señor."

"Profesor, Harry. Llámame profesor Dumbledore."

"Sí, profesor Dumbledore. Le estoy muy agradecido por aceptarme y le prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para estar a la altura de sus expectativas y las del señor Lupin." Lupin se giró y en su deformado rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Harry sintió lo orgulloso que se encontraba el hombre y el cariño que le profesaba, y su dicha aumentó.

"Harry¿te gustaría conocer el colegio?" Harry asintió y Dumbledore hizo sonar una campanilla. Al momento apareció el secretario de Dumbledore, un hombre de edad madura y que había perdido gran parte de su pelo rojo.

"Harry, te presento a Arthur Weasley. Él te mostrará el colegio." Dumbledore los despidió con un movimiento de cabeza. Harry se levantó para seguirle pero se detuvo al ver que Lupin no los seguía.

"¿No viene, señor Lupin?"

Los ojos de Lupin, perdidos unos segundos antes en las fotografías de la pared se dirigieron a él para contestarle. "Ve tú, Harry. Yo necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore un momento."

Harry se despidió de Dumbledore y Lupin y siguió a Arthur.

**xxx**

"Así que empiezas este año." En cuanto salieron al claustro del colegio, el aire fresco parecía haber desatado la lengua del pelirrojo secretario.

"Sí señor."

"Yo también estudié aquí, al igual que mis hijos. Charlie y Bill ya terminaron hace unos años. Percy, Fred y George están en cursos superiores, pero Ron empieza este año como tú." El señor Weasley señaló a su derecha. "Ahí está la biblioteca. ¡Cuidado con Madame Pince! Es muy celosa de sus libros. Ni se te ocurra doblar la esquina de una hoja. Yo lo hice una vez y me multó con quince días sin poder entrar. Y por allí está la cocina, territorio de mi mujer. ¡Oh, mira! Allí están Ron y Ginny. Ginny es un año menos que tú y Ron. El próximo año empezará en el colegio Saint Margaret."

El señor Weasley le presentó a sus hijos, ambos igual de pelirrojos que él. Ginny se puso roja como su cabello y se escondió tras su hermano. Ron le tendió la mano aunque lo miró con recelo.

"¿Por qué no le sigues enseñando tú el colegio, Ron? Yo tengo todavía trabajo por hacer, y así podéis haceros amigos." El señor Weasley le tendió una mano a Harry. "Ha sido un placer, Harry."

"Lo mismo digo, señor."

El hombre regresó al edificio principal dejándolos solos. Harry no estaba acostumbrado a hacer amigos nuevos. A decir verdad, nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad ya que su primo siempre estaba allí para imperdirlo.

"¿Has visto ya los invernaderos?" Harry negó con la cabeza. "Pues vamos."

Los dos niños echaron a andar por el jardín seguidos unos pasos por detrás por Ginny. Ron lo miraba con curiosidad pero parecía no atreverse a hablar. Harry decidió empezar él.

"¿Vivís en el colegio?"

"Sí. Tanto profesores como empleados viven dentro de las dependencias del colegio. Snape, el profesor de química, es el único que vive fuera."

"Tiene que ser genial vivir aquí. Este castillo tiene que tener muchos sitios por descubrir."

"Dudo que quede alguno que Fred y George, mis hermanos, no conozcan. Son unos expertos en gastar bromas. Filch el conserje les tiene la guerra declarada." Ron parecía ganar confianza. "Pero no está mal vivir en Hogwarts, si no fuera por algunos inconvenientes."

"¿Qué inconvenientes?"

Ron le explicó que, aunque Hogwarts era un colegio muy prestigioso para los hijos de ricos empresarios y nobles, Dumbledore había establecido un número de becas para los menos favorecidos, y por ello, todos los hijos de los Weasley habían podido estudiar allí. Aunque sus hermanos habían logrado hacer buenos amigos, siempre estaban los snobs que se divertían burlándose de ellos y ridiculizándoles por su condición de pobres.

"Lo siento si te parecí un poco seco al principio."

"Creo que comprendo lo que tienes que soportar. En mi antiguo colegio mi primo y sus amigos me hacían la vida imposible y no tenía amigos, pero el señor Lupin es ahora mi tutor y gracias a él estoy en Hogwarts. Él es rico pero no trata mal a nadie, y menos por no tener dinero. Si no, no hubiera sido amigo de mi padre."

Se detuvieron frente a los invernaderos, pero ambos niños estaban más interesados en conocerse que en ver plantas.

"Oye, Ron. ¿Tu hermana es muda?" Murmuró Harry señalando a la niña.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. "Es raro. Habitualmente es muy habladora y respondona. No sé qué le ha picado hoy."

Puede que Ron no mintiera, pero Ginny Weasley no desprendió ni una palabra en los siguientes encuentros que tuvieron, y no fueron pocos, porque Ron se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Harry.

**xxx**

"No me lo puedo creer. ¿Libre¿Por qué?"

"Ha conseguido la condicional. Ha mostrado un buen comportamiento y parece ser que no tuvo un juicio justo."

"¡Pero él mató...!" La voz de Lupin se ahogó en la garganta. Era todo tan doloroso aún habiendo pasado diez años...

"¿Estás tan seguro de ello?" Preguntó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie y descolgando una fotografía de la pared. El silencio de Lupin le bastaba como respuesta. Después de mirar la foto se la tendió a su antiguo alumno. "Sabía que era esto lo que estabas mirando cuando hablaba con Harry."

En la foto aparecían unos treinta alumnos ataviados con el uniforme del colegio rodeando a los profesores. Lupin estaba allí, dieciocho años más joven y sin la cicatriz en la cara. A su lado un joven de cabello oscuro sonreía con gesto arrogante.

"Siempre tuvo su punto de crueldad y era difícil descifrar lo que rondaba por su cabeza. Y por aquel tiempo andaba metido en asuntos peligrosos. Siempre le reprochó a James que no se involucrase en la causa como él."

"¿Crees que eso fue motivo para matar a su mejor amigo y a su mujer?"

"¡No lo sé¡No lo sé!" Lupin escondió el rostro en sus manos. "Él estaba allí, cubierto de sangre. Todo indica a que fue él."

Dumbledore suspiró. "¿Le has contado algo de esto a Harry?"

"No. Le dije que fue un robo. Que James trató de defenderse y..."

"Sabes que no podrás mentirle por mucho tiempo. Está saliendo en los periódicos y podría leerlo, y entonces empezaría a preguntar."

"Mandé quemar los periódicos de hoy y he dado instrucciones de remitirme directamente a mí la prensa antes de que Harry se levante." Lupin supo qué le quería decir Dumbledore. "Todo a su tiempo. Harry se merece una infancia feliz."

"Confío en tu criterio."

**xxx**

Con suave trazo, deslizó el carboncillo por la hoja y dio forma al perfil de la niñera empujando el carrito de bebé. Con un dedo difuminó el polvo negro haciendo la sombra y observó el resultado. Le gustaba retratar esas pequeñas imágenes cotidianas: los niños en el parque, Olivia la cocinera preparando el estofado, su padre trabajando...

Una figura se interpuso entre ella y el sol pero al momento reconoció la silueta de hombre.

"¡Papá¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?"

"¡Mi pequeña Nymphadora!" Exclamó Ted Tonks recibiendo el caluroso abrazo de su hija y acariciando su pelo. "Me sentía culpable por tenerte abandonada últimamente. Hoy acabé pronto y vine a buscarte."

"Me alegro de que hayas venido, papá."

"¿Damos un paseo?" Sugirió el hombre paseando su mirada por Hyde Park.

"Dame un segundo para recoger todo esto."

Ted Tonks avistó un carrito de dulces y tuvo una idea. "¿Te una manzana de caramelo?"

"¡Me muero por una!"

El hombre acarició su mejilla y se alejó en busca del vendedor de dulces. Nymphadora dio un último vistazo al dibujo y alzó la mirada al lugar que había retratado. La niñera se había ido pero cubierta por la sombra del árbol había ahora una persona que le era vagamente familiar. El recuerdo se volvió más nítido y al volver a verlo tuvo la certeza de que no se equivocaba. Cogiendo sus cosas echó a correr hacía _él_.

"¡Sirius¿Eres tú de verdad?"

"¡Espera!" El hombre la detuvo con una mano antes de que lo abrazase. "No es conveniente que nos vean juntos."

"¡No me importa que me vean contigo¡Tú eres inocente y no hay porqué ocultarse!" Exclamó testaruda.

Sirius sonrió pero no era la misma sonrisa que diez años antes. Sirius parecía más viejo de lo que era. Arrugas surcaban su rostro y una barba sin recortar cubría su mentón. Vestía ropa vieja y de poca calidad, aunque su postura elegante no había desaparecido. "Al principio no estaba seguro de que fueras mi niña. ¡Mírate¡Te has convertido en una mujer¿Pero qué ha sido de tu pelo¡Parece una remolacha!"

"¿No te gusta?" Nymphadora cogió un mechón de su pelo teñido de caoba y puso cara de puchero pero enseguida acompañó a Sirius con su risa. "Deberías haber visto la cara de las mujeres al inicio de la temporada. Tía Narcisa estaba furiosa."

"Veo que has salido igual de rebelde que tu madre." La sonrisa de Sirius fue desapareciendo lentamente mientras su mirada se perdía en el verdor de la hierba. "Lamenté mucho la muerte de tu madre. Fue como una hermana para mí."

"Ella también te quería mucho e hizo todo lo posible por ayudarte pero entonces empeoró y..."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio pero fue interrumpido por la joven que añadió con voz queda: "Papá se alegrará de verte también."

"No, Nymphadora. No quiero ser un estorbo."

"¡Tú no eres un est...!" Sirius puso un dedo sobre los labios de su sobrina "Sólo quería verte y saber que estabais bien y... esperaba que tú me pudieras decir algo sobre Regullus."

"¡Regullus!" Nymphadora se mordió el labio, nerviosa. No le gustaba ser portadora de malas noticias. "Poco después de entrar tú en la cárcel empezaron a circular rumores de que frecuentaba asiduamente fumaderos de opio y protagonizó varios escándalos. Tus padres lo repudiaron y nadie supo más de él. Dicen... Dicen que lo encontraron muerto en uno de estos lugares."

Aunque fue igualmente doloroso par él, Sirius siempre había temido algo parecido. No era desconocida para él la adicción de su hermano por el opio.

"Podría preguntarle a papá. Él puede saber más del tema..."

"¡Déjalo! Quiero que olvides este tema. ¿Me oyes? Lo más seguro es que esté muerto de verdad. Ese estúpido..."

Nymphadora sabía la historia de los dos hermanos. Sirius había sido el rebelde mientras su hermano menor obedecía ciegamente a sus padres. Sus tíos presumían de Regullus a la vez que repudiaban a Sirius. Los dos hijos no se llevaban bien pero, bajo la sombra del árbol, Nymphadora se había dado cuenta del cariño que Sirius sentía por su hermano.

"Debes irte, Nymphadora." Dijo Sirius empezando a darle la espalda.

"¿Volveré a verte?"

"Quizá."

"Al menos, dame una dirección..."

"Debes regresar con tu padre. Cuídate." Sirius se acercó y le dio un breve beso en la frente desapareciendo a continuación.

**xxx**

La agitación se extendía entre los actores. El ensayo de aquel día no era uno más. El productor de la obra iba a estar presente para juzgar por sí mismo si la elección de los actores había sido acertada.

Aquel hombre era un misterio. Nadie sabía su nombre o lo había visto alguna vez salvo Tommy, el director del teatro. Este era un tema habitual entre los actores y actrices cuando no estaban ensayando. Jessica era de la opinión de que era un joven y apuesto heredero de una enorme fortuna apasionado del teatro.

"Estoy segura que de ser un viejo igualmente rico, acabaría en su cama con tal de sacar algo a cambio." Murmuró Peg mientras cosía al lado de Angie.

Jessica tampoco era muy del agrado de Angie. Era vanidosa y déspota y se gustaba de humillar a Angie. Todos murmuraban que había conseguido el papel de Ofelia tras visitar el despacho de Tommy varias veces al final de los ensayos.

"¡Angie, Angie¿Dónde está esa inútil?" La joven suspiró y salió al encuentro de Jessica.

"Estoy aquí."

"Aprieta el corsé. Quiero lucir todos mis encantos." Angie puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de los cordones. "¡Ay¡Serás bruta!"

"Perdona Jessica." Tuvo que morderse el labio para ocultar la sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios. Jessica la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Te crees mejor que el resto¿no es así?"

"Yo no creo nada. ¿Puedo irme ya?"

"No. Tengo un vestido en mi camerino con un desgarrón que debes arreglar." Dijo con desdén y se marchó.

El trabajo de Angie en el teatro consistía en eso: ayudaba a vestirse a los actores y cuidaba del vestuario. Estaba acostumbrada a las exigencias de Jessica y a llevarse a casa un cesto lleno de ropa para remendar, lavar y planchar. Pero por desagradecido que pudiera parecer su trabajo ella disfrutaba del ambiente del teatro, presenciar los ensayos y las representaciones finales.

Por ello aquel día acogió con la resignación de siempre el encargo y se sentó en una silla con la labor detrás del telón, pudiendo ver la puesta en escena.

Antes de empezar miró hacia el palco reservado para el misterioso productor. A pesar de estar todo en penumbra, sabía que estaba allí. ¿Por qué motivo se ocultaba tan celosamente?

"Hoy comenzaremos con el tercer acto de la primera parte." Anunció Tommy.

"Ahí tienes tu oportunidad, Jessica." Murmuró Angie. "Y además con poco texto, es tu día de suerte." Murmuró Angie enhebrando la aguja.

Era la primera escena en que Ofelia tiene texto. Ella despide a su hermano Alertes que regresa a Francia, y es el que más habla, puesto que Ofelia sólo responde con frases cortas hasta el final.

"_El sentido de tu buena... ¡lección!_

_será el guardián de mi... lecho. Mas, hermano, _

_no me enseñes, como el mal... cura, _

_la ..."_

"¡Alto!"

"Jessica, cielo, es pecho, no lecho, -aunque viene a significar lo mismo – y dice sacerdote, no cura."

"¡Oh, sí, sí! Ha sido un despiste. ¿Podemos repetir?"

Laertes volvió a recitar su papel perfectamente pero en el turno de Ofelia.

"_El sentido de tu buena lección _

_será el guardián de mi pecho. Mas, hermano, _

_no me enseñes..., como el mal sacerdote..."_

"_¡...la espinosa pendiente del cielo _

_mientras tú, cual fatuo libertino, _

_sigues la senda florida del placer _

_y no tus propios consejos.!"_ Exclamó una potente voz desde el palco a oscuras. "¿Acaso es tan difícil¿De dónde has sacado a esta pésima actriz, Tommy?"

"¡Por favor, señor! Es sólo que no le dediqué tiempo a esta parte."

"Entonces sabrás bien el diálogo con Hamlet."

"Sí."

Angie sabía que no era así. Jessica no tenía buena memoria y tampoco le dedicaba mucho tiempo al libreto. Sin embargo, allí estaba, interpretando uno de los papeles femeninos de Shakespeare más famoso. Por el contrario, Angie, que guardaba celosamente su deseo de convertirse en actriz, esperaba a que surgiese una oportunidad y en el camino intentaba aprender del resto de los actores además de los diálogos antes que muchos de los actores principales.

"Adelante. Demuéstralo."

Jessica estaba haciendo el mayor de los ridículos, y por muy cruel que fuera, Angie no podía dejar de comparecerse de ella. Cuando Marcel, quien interpretaba a Hamlet, terminó su parte, Jessica no supo continuar y Angie decidió echarle un cable.

"Mi señor¿cómo ha estado Vuestra Alteza

todos estos días?" Le susurró. Jessica titubeó pero al final repitió sus palabras.

"Con humildad os lo agradezco: bien, bien, bien." Respondió Hamlet.

Jessica empezó a repetir lo que Angie le soplaba. "Señor, aquí..."

"¡Basta! Quiero que salga quien le está diciendo su texto."

Angie pensó en escapar y esconderse en los camerinos, pero ella no era cobarde y decidió enfrentarse al hombre.

"Disculpe, señor. Yo sólo quería..."

"¿Eres actriz de la compañía?" La pregunta la cogió por sorpresa pero no hizo falta que respondiera. Jessica lo hizo por ella.

"Sólo es la costurera."

"¿Te sabes el papel de Ofelia?"

"Sí, señor." Y el resto de los papeles, estuvo a punto de decir, pero parecería demasiado presuntuoso.

"Hoy interpretarás tú el papel de Ofelia."

Y a partir de aquel día Angie se convirtió en actriz.

**Nota de la autora:**

Sin darme cuenta he dejado mucho tiempo sin actualizar, a pesar de que este capítulo ya estaba escrito, pero faltaba pulirlo. Este año estoy muy ocupada con la universidad y apenas tengo tiempo para hacer muchas cosas que me apetecería, como escribir, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones de carnaval.

Sirius Black ha regresado y empieza la acción. En este capítulo aparece por primera vez Angie, un personaje original mío, y también parte de la familia Weasley. Ya sólo falta Hermione para completar el trío, pero aún tardará unos capítulos. Y está Tonks, aunque por cuestiones de ambientación histórica, aquí la llaman por su nombre. Tuve un problema con su pelo, ya que no lo podía poner rosa. Por eso se lo puse de un color similar y más posible, dado que en esa época se teñían de rubio (si no, permitidme esa licencia).

Espero que hayáis disfrutado y aguardéis con paciencia el próximo capítulo, que está en progreso (por la mitad, más o menos).


End file.
